Ma danseuse
by sarah troie
Summary: James doit aller à un spectacle en compagnie de Sirius, mais ce dernier se désiste au dernier moment, l'obligeant à assister au spectacle seul. Une jeune danseuse va totalement déboussoler James ... JP/LE
1. Chapter 1

**Note de l'auteur : **_Me voilà avec une nouvelle fic, qui est encore un Univers Alternatif, et que j'ai adoré écrire, donc, j'espère que vous prendrez autant de plaisir à le lire .xD _

_Je vous préviens, cette histoire est aussi très fleur bleue, comme tout ce que j'écris, vous êtes prévenu ! Mdr_

_Au cas où certains ne le saurait pas, je rappelle que la plupart des personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling._

_Bonne Lecture !_

**Désespérant**

Et me voilà, en train d'attendre mon meilleur ami, qui est en retard, une fois de plus. J'attends devant la salle où va bientôt commencer une représentation ; que je souhaitais voir depuis un bout de temps, déjà. Je me demande bien ce qui m'est passé par la tête, pour que j'invite Sirius, et je me demande aussi quelle excuse va-t-il me donner pour ce retard. Ah, mon portable sonne. Cool, enfin des nouvelles de Sirius. Et merde ! Fallait bien que je me dise, qu'inviter Sirius un Vendredi soir, et espérer qu'il soit présent, c'était peut-être beaucoup. Il a trop de boulot, si je me fis à ses paroles. Mais le connaissant bien, j'éviterai ce soir, en rentrant à la maison, d'aller le voir dans sa chambre sans frapper avant. Bon, tempi. Je dois me dépêcher si je ne veux pas rater le début. Je me faufile dans la foule de monde, et tente de parvenir à l'entrée de la salle en jouant des coudes.

Au bout de dix, minutes, je suis enfin installé, et le spectacle peut démarrer. Le spectacle que je viens voir, est un mélange de théâtre et de danse, où tous les artistes sont passé dans l'association de ma mère, avant de se produire sur scènes dans cette troupe.

Ma mère est la plus grande fan de danse et de théâtre de toute l'Angleterre si vous voulez mon avis, et, sa passion est contagieuse, puisque depuis que je suis tout petit, je me suis attaché à ces pratiques. Ma mère m'emmenai souvent dans ce genre de spectacle, lorsque j'étais petit, et elle a tout de suite su me donner le goût de ces disciplines.

De superbe danseuse, d'à peine vingt ans, enchaînent démonstration sur démonstration. Certains visages me sont familiers, étant donné que j'ai côtoyé la plupart des élèves de ma mère. D'ailleurs en parlant de ma mère, c'est dommage qu'elle n'est pu venir pour contempler les résultats de ses longues années d'enseignements.

Des danseuses m'adressent des signes discrets en quittant la scène ; eh ouais ! C'est ça d'être populaire !

Ouais, je sais, je connais la chanson, je suis prétentieux ! Et alors, ça fait du bien de se valoriser de temps en temps ! Et puis, c'est dans ma tête, alors je ne vois pas le mal !

Je continue d'admirer le spectacle, qui, il faut que je l'avoue, me captive énormément.

Après une longue partie de théâtre, des danseuses en solo effectuent des danses en tout genre.

Tout d'un coup, je perds tous mes repères, je ne perçois plus les bruits autour de moi, et je ne remarque plus les spectateurs qui m'entour.

Une jolie jeune fille aux yeux verts et aux cheveux de feu vient de faire son entré sur la scène. Elle porte une jupe pleins de volants, et un haut en bandeau qui dévoile son ventre plat. L'ensemble est rouge, rappelant le thème de sa danse. Son visage ne m'est pas inconnu, mais je n'arrive pas à mettre de nom sur elle. Elle effectue une série de pas compliqué. Elle est vraiment très belle. Sa danse est très gracieuse, mais, contrairement aux autres danseuses, elle ne semble pas effacée et les pas ne m'apparaissent pas comme de simples mouvements. Ses gestes respirent la grâce, mais aussi la passion. Sa danse est vivante, elle en est la pleine actrice, elle en a pris possession. Je ne vois pas le temps passé, à peine le temps d'avoir pu observer la souplesse et la féminité de sa chorégraphie, que la musique se termine, tandis qu'elle s'immobilise dans une pose traditionnellement latine. Durant sa rapide démarche pour rejoindre les coulisses, elle jette un regard vers la salle, puis capte mon regard, en esquissant, ce qui m'a semblait, un petit sourire en coin, mais qui a l'effet d'un soleil sur moi.

Je me ressaisis immédiatement. Il est impossible de ressentir ce genre de chose en croisant le regard d'une fille que je ne connais pas, et que je n'ai pu qu'observer pendant les trois minutes d'une danse. C'est sûrement sa danse, qu'elle a particulièrement bien interprété, qui a du mettre mon cerveau à l'envers. Ma mère m'a souvent parlé de ce phénomène, se produisant suite à une danse ou une pièce de théâtre bien représenté.

Pourtant je ne peux nier cette envie de la revoir qui s'insinue sournoisement en moi, et cette impatience qui m'empêche de rester en place plus de deux secondes.

Il faut que je me calme, je ne vais quand même pas me mettre dans un état pareil, juste pour une artiste que je n'ai vu que pendant un lapse de temps malheureusement minuscule. Et puis, de toute façon, je n'ai pas le choix, il me reste encore au moins une heure de spectacle, et moi qui étais si impatient de pouvoir y assister, je compte bien en profiter.

Le temps s'écoule difficilement, déjà une demi-heure depuis sa prestation, qui, m'ont paru être une éternité. Je ne cesse de me remuer sur mon siège, n'arrivant pas à contrôler cette impatience qui devient de plus en plus présente.

J'ai beau tenté de me concentré sur tout ce qui défile sous mes yeux, j'ai l'impression d'avoir son image gravé sur la rétine. Ce n'est pas possible, mon cerveau a-t-il oublié de me transmettre les images présentes ? La danseuse n'est plus sur la scène, je ne devrais donc plus la voir !

Mon cerveau ne semble pas être de mon avis, car au bout d'un quart d'heure, il persiste à m'envoyer les images d'une certaine prestation.

Enfin, le spectacle vient d'être clôturé, et je suis parmi les premiers à me lever de mon siège. Pas pour rejoindre la sortie, comme tous les autres spectateurs, mais pour les coulisses, où je connais du monde, et où je compte bien essayer de retrouver la « mystérieuse jeune fille aux cheveux de feu ».

« James ! Comment ça va ?, s'exclame un homme qui vient de sortir de derrière les rideaux.

_ Jake ! Ça va et toi ?, répondit-je poliment en lui serrant la main.

_ Ça va, mais dis moi, pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas prévenu que tu venais voir le spectacle ?, s'étonna Jake.

_ Désolé, je n'y ai pas pensé, mais, pourrais-tu me donner le nom de la fille rousse, qui a fait un solo de danse espagnol ?

_ Ahh… tu parles de Lily Evans ?, lança Jake, avec un haussement de sourcils suggestifs.

_ Euh … oui ! Je l'ai vu dansé, et elle est merveilleuse ! Mais son visage me dit quelque chose, et je n'arrivais pas à mettre un nom sur elle, mais quand j'y pense … je connais déjà ce nom …

_ Oui, tu as sûrement dû la rencontrer à plusieurs reprises, elles faisaient partie d'une des danseuses les plus assidue de ta mère, expliqua Jake.

_ Voilà ce qui explique tout, je m'en doutais bien … Mais tu ne saurais pas où elle est par hasard, j'aimerais bien lui parler.

_ Si, elle doit probablement être encore dans sa loge, tout au bout du couloir, à droite. Mais toques avant d'entrer, ça m'étonnerai qu'elle se soit déjà rhabillé, me conseilla Jake, avec un clin d'œil.

_ Je n'y manquerai pas, merci ! A plus !, m'écriais-je en prenant la direction qu'on m'avait indiquée.

_ Salut, et passes le bonjour à ta mère de ma part, cria Jake de loin.

_ C'est comme si c'était fait ! »

Je suivis le couloir qui me semble interminable, croisant de nombreuses danseuses et interprètes qui me font de grands signes. Quand je disais que j'étais connu, ce n'était pas une blague ! La preuve !

Lorsque j'arrive enfin devant une porte mauve, où est écrit en lettre de feu « Lily Evans », je sens d'un coup mon courage s'envoler. Nan mais c'est vrai ! Qu'est-ce que je fais là, moi ? Depuis quand je suis si désespéré au point d'aller voir une fille dans sa loge, sans savoir si je l'intéresse ? Enfin, qui ne s'intéresserait pas à moi ? Ahh …, mon courage revient au galop. Comme quoi, c'est simple de se donner du courage ! Je frappe à la porte, et patiente quelques minutes avant d'entendre une voix :

« Qui est-ce ? »

C'est moi où elle semblait exaspéré … ça commence pas bien pour moi …. Si devant la porte je me fais rabrouer, je ne donne pas cher de ma peau lorsque nous serons face à face. Je décide de tenter le tout pour le tout, en faisant preuve d'humour, espérant que ça la détendra un peu …

« L'un de tes plus fidèle admirateur ! »

Juste après avoir fini cette phrase, je regrette. Je sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai l'impression que je n'aurais pas du dire ça. Et j'ai raison. La porte de la loge s'ouvre à la volé, sur une jeune femme aux cheveux en bataille, avec une expression dans les yeux qui me fait comprendre que j'ai intérêt à trouver une excuse, et vite !

« Alors, tu veux quoi, je n'ai pas toute la journée ?

_ euh, enfaite …, je crois que je me suis trompé de porte », lançais-je avec un regard désolé, tout en m'enfuyant lâchement.

J'ai cru l'entendre pester dans mon dos, sur les hommes, et tout ce qui s'y rapporte. Mais je n'ose pas me retourner et sors vite de cet endroit qui a un mauvais effet sur moi.

Ce n'est pas possible, je ne comprends pas tout ce qui m'est arrivé en l'espace d'une toute petite soirée. Ça ne se serait jamais produit si Sirius ne m'avait pas encore lâché pour une de ses conquêtes d'un soir. Et me voilà en train de mettre mon idiotie sur le dos de mon meilleur ami. Quand je disais que ça n'allais pas aujourd'hui, je ne savais pas à quel point j'avais raison !

Me voilà en train de marchait dans la rue sombre, il doit être environ 23h, mais je continu à marcher sans savoir où je vais. Je n'ai pas envie de rentrer au manoir pour le moment. De toute façon je ne pourrais pas dormir, alors autant tenter de faire le vide maintenant.

Pourquoi est-ce que je pense toujours à cette fille ? Pourquoi suis-je allais la voir au lieu de faire comme si de rien était ? J'aurais pu partir, sans un regard en arrière, mais après l'avoir vu, l'envie de la connaître est encore plus forte. Des groupes de filles me font des signes, mais je n'ai pas le moral ce soir. Aucune n'est aussi belle que Lily. Lily n'est pas comparable. Elle a un truc qui fait qu'elle est elle, et qu'on ne peut pas la confondre.

La pluie commence à tomber depuis quelques minutes et j'ai froid. Je vais rentrer au manoir. J'appelle un taxi. Une fois devant le manoir, je constate que toutes les lumières sont éteintes. Ma mère est sûrement au lit à cette heure, et mon frère de cœur, je ne tiens même pas à savoir.

Je me dépêche d'atteindre le porche pour m'abriter, ouvre brusquement la porte et m'engouffre à l'intérieur. Après avoir pendu mon manteau dans l'entrée, je me dirige tout de suite dans la cuisine pour me préparer un sandwich. Puisque je n'arriverai jamais à dormir autant que je fasse quelques choses. Je monte dans ma chambre et mange tout en vérifiant les rapports que j'ai faits pour l'entreprise de mes parents. Quand je me rends compte que je n'ai plus rien à faire, je me déshabille, restant en boxer, et m'allonge sur mon lit, contemplant soigneusement le plafond.

Une heure plus tard, je ne dors toujours pas, je ne fais que retourner ma soirée dans ma tête, sans y trouvé une quelconque solution.

Au bout de deux heures, je me lève en soufflant bruyamment pour exprimer mon mécontentement. Je descends dans le salon, et m'installe dans l'un des canapés face à la baie vitrée. J'observe l'eau couler le long des vitres, rêvant que mes pensées soient ces gouttes, et qu'elles aillent s'enfoncer profondément dans la terre.

Décidemment, je suis désespérant.

_J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous aura plus !_

_Laissez-moi une petite review pour me donner votre avis !_

_Bisoo_


	2. Chapter 2

**Une nouvelle amie**

Mes paupières sont lourdes, et j'ai trop chaud. J'ouvre paresseusement mes yeux. Aveuglé par la lumière, je referme immédiatement les yeux. Mais des éclats de rire féminins me poussent à aller voir ce qu'il se passe.

Je me dirige du mieux que je peux, les yeux à moitié ouvert, vers la provenance du bruit.

J'arrive dans la cuisine où Sirius et une jeune fille très peu vêtu sont dans un fou rire commun. Je décide de toussotait pour me faire remarquer. Ils lèvent tous les deux les yeux vers moi, et Sirius me fait un grand sourire.

« Salut James !, lance Sirius de bon cœur.

_ Salut, répondit-je, la voix faible du au fait que je viens de me réveillé.

_ Je te présente Judy, s'écrie Sirius.

_ Salut, moi, comme tu as dû le comprendre, c'est James !

_ T'aurais pas abusé de l'alcool, hier par hasard ?, demanda mon frère de cœur.

_ Enfin, tu sais très bien que hier, j'ai été voir un spectacle, donc je n'ai pas bu, expliquais-je tout me faisant du café.

_ Ba je ne sais pas, parce que t'as vraiment une tête de zombie !, se moqua mon frère.

_ Merci, c'est agréable de recevoir des compliments dès le matin, ironisais-je.

_ Ouais, enfin t'inquiète pas, Sirius n'avait pas meilleurs mine ce matin en se levant, me soutenu Judy.

_ Sirius, je crois que j'aime bien ta copine, m'écriais-je en riant.

_ Rêve pas, elle est à moi, et je ne partage pas !, bouda Sirius, tout en entourant Judy de ses bras dans une attitude possessive.

_ Hey, je ne suis pas un objet, s'exclama Judy.

_ Je sais ma chérie », déclara Sirius avec une moue désolé.

J'allais m'installer dans un coin pour prendre mon café, laissant les deux autres s'embrasser outrageusement.

Sirius était bien étrange ce matin, et son attitude vis-à-vis de Judy était différente de d'habitude, avec ses autres conquêtes. Judy me plait bien. Attention ! Pas de fausses idées ! Je me dis juste qu'elle ferait une excellente amie ! J'aime bien sa répartie, ça change des habituelles bimbos sans cerveau. Mais, faut pas que je m'y habitue, sinon, je risque d'être déçu à la prochaine écervelé que Sirius ramènera à la maison. Je termine mon café en vitesse.

« Bon je vais aller prendre ma douche !, les informais-je.

_ T'as raison ! Ça chlingue ici ! », Fit Sirius tout en se pinçant le nez.

Je me penchai au dessus de la table et lui mit une tape derrière la tête. Je monte en haut, en riant tout seul de toutes les répliques idiotes que Sirius peut lancer à longueur de journée, mais qui permettent toujours d'être de bonne humeur. Et ce, à n'importe quel moment, et dans n'importe quelle situation.

J'entre dans ma salle de bain et prends une douche en vitesse. Une fois prêt, je sors de la maison pour me rendre au bureau de mes parents.

Arrivé là-bas, je tends mes rapports à la secrétaire qui s'empresse de les récupérer pour les envoyer aux entreprises en collaboration avec la notre.

Jusqu'à l'heure du midi, je reste dans mon bureau, à envoyer des mails pour passer des accords avec d'autres entreprises, passer des commandes de matériels, et rendre des rapports pour d'autres entreprises. Je reste à demi concentré toute la matinée, l'image de la jeune fille rousse me trottant toujours dans la tête.

Lorsqu'enfin je suis libéré, je cours presque vers les escaliers, que je descends à la hâte, manquant plusieurs fois de tomber. Une fois dehors, je respire une grande bouffée d'air, pour reprendre mes esprits. Je me dépêche à rejoindre ma voiture, et dix minutes plus tard, je me gars devant l'allée du manoir.

« Je suis rentré, annonçais-je en refermant la porte de devant.

_ Et ba moi ça fait cinq minutes que je suis là !, répondit Sirius, imitant une voix de fille ultra aigu.

_ Sirius, arrêtes ! Tu viens de me détruire les tympans !, rigolais-je.

_ Oh… allé fait pas la gueule ….

_ Je ne fais pas la gueule, y'a juste que j'ai déjà vécu des meilleures journées, puis c'est inhumains de devoir aller au bureau le dimanche matin.

_ T'as pas de chance mon pote ! Mais bon … Ce n'est pas de ta faute !, se moqua Sirius.

_ Arrêtes de te foutre de moi !

_ C'est bon … c'est bon, je rigole ! Mais dis moi, pourquoi ce matin, quand je me suis levé, je t'ai retrouvé endormis dans le canapé ? Ça ne t'était jamais arrivé avant ... »

J'inspirai une grande goulée d'air et lui expliqua tout d'une traite. Le spectacle, la jolie rousse, ma perte de courage face à elle, mon errance dans les rues à broyer du noir, puis mon insomnie.

« Et bien … je confirme ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure, tu n'as pas de chance ! Nan mais sérieusement Jamesie, je pense que tu es AMOOUUUREEEUUUUX !!!!, déclara-t-il en insistant sur le dernier mot, avec une voix insupportable pour mes oreilles.

_ Sirius, tu ne crois pas que je me suis déjà fait la remarque ? Mais comment tu veux que je fasse ? J'étais devant elle, et j'avais l'impression d'être paralysée !! Je n'avais jamais eu ça avant. D'habitude, ça glisse tout seul, c'est naturel. Là, j'avais l'impression d'être un con face à elle. Puis, je suis capable que de dire une connerie quand elle me regarde …

_ écoute ! La meilleure amie de Judy fait une fête la semaine prochaine, tu n'as qu'à venir, ça te changera les idées !

_ Ok, si tu veux. Mais peut-être que sa meilleure amie ne voudra pas.

_ Mais si ! Elle a dit à Judy d'inviter tous ses amis, et tu en fais partie maintenant !

_ Ok.

_ En attendant, on mange, et après, on va se faire une partie de foot !

_ Ouais, je suis d'accord ! »

On se prépara un déjeuner à deux. Après manger, nous sortîmes du manoir pour aller dans le parc.

Au bout de deux heures de foot intensif, nous nous laissons tomber sur les transats de la terrasse, épuisés.

« Alors Sirius, ça fait mal de se faire battre par son meilleur ami ?

_ Oh c'est bon hein ?! Te fou pas de ma gueule !

_ Nan, mais faut quand même avouer que c'est moi le meilleur !!

_ Ba voyons ! Je n'aurais jamais dû te proposer cette partie !

_ Fallait y penser avant !

_ J'espère au moins que ça t'a changé les idées ?!

_ Ouais, t'avais raison, ça va un peu mieux !

_ Un peu ?

_ Ba, ça peut pas être radical nan plus, mais pendant que je me défoulais, je n'ai pas pensé à elle, ça fait du bien !

_ Cool ! Dis-toi que ce n'est pas fini, ce soir, on sort !

_ Mais Sirius, je suis crevé !

_ Je m'enfiche ! Je vais te trouver une fille canon, pour oublié ta rousse.

_ Je ne crois pas que ce soit le meilleur moyen de l'oublier …

_ Tu peux dire ce que tu veux, je le ferais quand même ! »

Je décidais de ne pas continuer d'essayer de faire changer d'avis Sirius, c'était peine perdu.

Une fois à l'intérieur, on s'installe dans le canapé.

« Mais, au faite, Sirius ! Où est ma mère, je ne l'ai pas vu ce matin !

_ Elle est parti voir Rose.

_ Mais, fallait pas la laisser sortir, elle est malade !

_ Nan, je l'ai vu ce matin, elle allait beaucoup mieux !

_ Elle ne sait pas tenir une journée en place sans sortir !

_ Que veux-tu ? C'est ta mère !

_ …

_ Bon on se regarde un film avant de partir en boîte ?

_ Si tu veux, répondit-je pensivement.

_ T'as envie de voir un truc spécifique ?

_ Nan, mets ce que tu veux !

_ Ok, à tes risques et périls … »

Sirius alla voir sur l'étagère, pour chercher un film qu'on pourrait regarder. Je l'entendis toussoter, et remettre ses cheveux en arrière d'une main, tout en prenant le film de l'autre. Il se dirigea vers la télé, et je voyais bien qu'il faisait en sorte que je ne puisse apercevoir la pochette. Ça sentait la connerie à plein nez. Et, je ne m'étais pas trompé.

« Oh nan … Sirius, je ne suis pas d'humeur à ça …

_ Ba quoi ? Je mets juste un film, minauda innocemment Sirius.

_ Tu te fou de moi espèce de pervers, rolaaalaaa …... soupirais-je, t'es irrécupérable !! »

En effet, j'avais réussi à apercevoir la boîte pendant une demi-seconde qui m'avait largement suffit. Je ne vous décrirez pas la photo qui se trouve sur la pochette, au cas où des enfants passeraient par là, ça leurs apprendraient beaucoup de chose. Alors que Sirius retournai les pas traînant vers l'étagère, je cru l'entendre marmonner : « Nan mais vraiment quoi !! Même plus moyen de s'amuser ici !! ». Je me mis à rire tout seul devant la puérilité de mon meilleur ami, qui avait beau grandir physiquement, son cerveau restait au stade de l'ados boutonneux.

« Aller Sirius !! Tu ne vas pas en faire un drame quand même ?!

_ Mais nan !! Alors Monsieur Potter, on se regarde Cendrillon ou Blanche Neige ??, fit-il avec une voix exagérément aigüe.

_ Je ne crois pas que je les ai, mais, tu peux toujours regarder ça coûte rien, m'écriais-je, voulant l'embêter un peu.

_ Jamesie !!!!! T'es vraiment pas drôle !!!! T'as même pas de film de princesse !!! », pleurnicha mon meilleur ami en se frottant les yeux de ses poing.

S'en était trop pour moi. Je tombai du canapé tellement je riais. Allongé par terre, mon rire ne cessait de redoubler tandis que mon meilleur ami continuait son cinéma, cherchant sûrement à ce que je m'asphyxie en m'étouffant dans mon rire, qui était devenu silencieux.

Quelques minutes plus tard, je me relève enfin, des crampes dans tout le ventre. Ça m'apprendra à trop rire !

« Décidément Siriushounet, t'es le meilleur pour remonter le moral !!! », criai-je avec une voix digne des filles qui l'idolâtraient, en ne manquant pas de lui sauter dans les bras pour lui faire un énorme bisou, sur la joue bien sûr.


	3. Chapter 3

**Une mère couveuse **

« Et bien ! Qu'est ce que Sirius a-t-il pu bien faire pour mériter ce câlin ?, demanda ma mère en faisant irruption dans la pièce.

_ Je lui ai remonté le moral, et comme il la dit lui-même, je suis LE MEILLEUR !!!, lança fièrement Sirius.

_ Ah Oui ?, commença ma mère curieusement, et pourquoi avais-tu besoin que l'on te remonte le moral ?

_ Euh pour …, commençais-je avec l'intention de lui dire que c'était sans importance avant de me faire violement couper par Sirius.

_ Pour une fille, s'écria mon meilleur ami avec un clin d'œil exagéré.

_ Mon fils aurait-il enfin réussi à se servir de son cœur ?, se moqua ma mère.

_ Apparemment oui !! Et peut-être trop !!, répondit mon meilleur ami une fois de plus à une question qui m'était destinée.

_ Sirius, m'écriais-je à bout, pourrais-tu me laisser répondre à ma mère pour les questions qui me concerne ?

_ Mais bien sûr, me fit mon meilleur ami avec un grand sourire.

_ Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi, maman, la rassurais-je, Sirius abuse les choses, comme toujours !!

_ Nan, moi je dis que c'est sérieux, se défendit Sirius, c'est la première fois que tu refuses de sortir un samedi soir, et que tu hésites à accepter une invitation pour une fête, où il y a aura plein de filles en plus !!

_ Alors là je capitule, déclara ma mère, tu es définitivement amoureux ! »

J'étais énervé d'entendre la même remarque depuis le début de l'après-midi, alors, sans prendre la peine de répondre quoique soit, je partis vers l'escalier sans même un regard pour mon meilleur ami ou pour ma mère. Arrivé dans ma chambre, je claqua bruyamment la porte pour montrer mon énervement. Je me jeta sur mon lit, et mit mes mains sous ma tête, observant le plafond et tous ses détails.

Nan mais c'est vrai quoi !! Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas comprendre que c'était la première fois que je côtoyais ce sentiment, et que c'était bien assez dur à gérer sans qu'on n'en rajoute une couche ?

Amoureux !! Ils ne m'avaient pas fait une révélation ! J'avais beau ne pas avoir encore rencontré ce sentiment avant, je ne suis quand même pas idiot au point de ne pas reconnaître tous les signes. Mais, tant qu'on ne me l'avait pas dit, je pouvais toujours feindre de ne pas comprendre, faire abstraction de ce sentiment, tourner mes pensées sur autres choses que sur cette jolie rousse aux yeux verts.

Je n'enveux pas à Sirius, ni à ma mère. C'est juste que ma mère est parfois trop protectrice, et ne comprends pas forcément que j'ai besoin de mes petits secrets. Je n'aime pas être ainsi dévoilé au grand jour, ça me donne l'impression de n'être encore qu'un enfant ; vulnérable et fragile. Puis Sirius, il est irréprochable. Il est l'ami que tout le monde rêverait d'avoir, il est la personne dont tout le monde à besoin au moins une fois dans sa vie. Mais avec son enfance difficile, passé auprès de parents brutaux et haineux, il ne connait pas la notion de jardin secret, qu'y m'est vital. Dès fois, il veut tellement me rendre heureux, qu'il en oublie de se demander si ce qu'il fait est raisonnable, la preuve avec ma mère. Il s'est sûrement dit que si ma mère était au courant, ça ferait une personne de plus qui m'accorderait du soutien.

Mais je ne pense pas que le fait d'être entouré de monde me remettra d'aplomb. Pour moi, il vaut mieux un peu de solitude pour cogiter tout ça, et puis une fois que je me serais fait une raison, je sortirais à outrance avec Sirius, pour bannir définitivement cette fille de ma tête.

Plonger dans mes réflexions, je sursaute en entendant quelqu'un toquer à ma porte. La tête toute penaude de Sirius se glisse dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.

« Je peux te parler, me demande-il tout triste.

_ Oui, répondit-je simplement ».

Il entra doucement dans ma chambre, et prit soin de refermer la porte avant de venir s'asseoir à côté de moi, sur mon lit.

« Je suis vraiment désolé, commença-t-il la mine maussade, je cherchais juste à te remonter le moral, tout à l'heure, et je n'ai pas pensé que tu n'avais peut-être pas envie que je le dise à ta mère.

_ T'inquiètes pas Sirius, tu sais très bien qu'il est impossible de ne plus te parler !!

_ Et puis, je voulais juste te dire de me comprendre … Je n'ai que toi !! Tu es la seule personne à laquelle je tienne !! Avec tes parents bien sûr. Alors, tu comprendras que te voir déprimer m'est insupportable !!

_ Ouais, je sais très bien ça, c'est gentil, et je sais que tu voulais bien faire ».

Avant que je n'ai pu dire quoi que ce soit, Sirius m'a sauté dessus et me broie les côtes tellement il me sert.

« C'est bon Sirius …. Je crois que j'ai compris …. Surtout que … que …. TU M'ETOUFFES !!!!, criai-je hors d'haleine.

_ Oh …. Désolé », fit Sirius tout en se moquant de moi et de ma tête qui ne devait pas être belle à voir.

Sirius me fait son plus beau sourire tandis que je me bats pour calmer ma respiration saccadée.

Un silence s'installe entre nous. Je suis perdu dans mes pensées, et Sirius n'ose pas vraiment me faire revenir à la réalité.

« James, faudrait commencer à se préparer, il est 18h30 et je compte partir dans une heure !

_ Ouais, t'as raison, mais on va où ?

_ T'as pas besoin de le savoir. Tu verras bien quand on y sera …

_ Ok … ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas les surprises mais j'ai besoin de savoir ou on va pour savoir comment je dois m'habiller …

_ Mets un truc cool, on ne va pas à un banquet, on fait juste une sortie entre pote … avec l'intention de se trouver des filles, quand même !

_ D'accord »

Sirius sortit de la chambre pour aller se préparer. J'avais vraiment la flême, et je dû me traîner jusqu'à mon armoire pour chercher une tenue convenable. Je sortie un polo blanc et un jean, une tenue toute simple en soit, mais j'allais en faire une vraie tenu pour faire tomber les filles comme des mouches.

Je sortie de la salle de bain habillé, il ne manquait plus que je mette mes basket et j'étais prêt. Je m'observais dans la glace, constatant comme toujours mes cheveux en pétard qui n'en faisaient qu'à leurs têtes. Sachant à l'avance qu'aucun traitement n'en viendrait à bout, je les ébouriffais un peu plus, de manière à donner l'apparence d'un gars qui a fait de la moto, sans porter son casque.

Mon reflet dans la glace ne me satisfaisait pas entièrement ; je relevai mon col de polo, enfila une ceinture sur mon jean, avec une grosse boucle, et mit ma gourmette à mon poignet. Je jetai à dernier coup d'œil à mon apparence …. Ahh ba voilà qui est beaucoup mieux !

Au bout d'une demi-heure de tambourinage à la chambre de Sirius, mon meilleur ami ouvre enfin la porte, habillé et coiffé avec soin.

« Tu veux séduire qui ?, lui demandais-je moqueusement.

_ Tu parles de ça, me répond-il en montrant ses habits et ses cheveux, c'est juste pour me faire plaisir. Tu me connais Jamesie, je n'ai pas besoin de ça pour séduire, c'est naturel chez moi !

_ Oui, et la vanité, c'est aussi naturel chez toi, il n'y pas de doutes !!

_ Fou toi de moi, vas-y ! En attendant moi je te dis, qu'avant la moitié de la soirée, toutes les filles seront à mes pieds …

_ Ba voyons ….

_ Ahh, et avant que j'oublie, on passera prendre Judy, elle faisait rien ce soir et elle m'a dit qu'elle s'ennuyait chez elle. Ça ne te dérange pas au moins ?

_ Oh non !! Bien sûr que non !!

_ Cool ! Alors on y va ! »

Nous prîmes la direction de la sortie, et quand nous eûmes atteint le garage, Sirius fit un demi-tour sur lui-même, de manière à être face à moi.

« On prend quelle voiture ? », me demande –t-il.

Oui, je sais bien qu'en entendant cette phrase, ça peut paraître « bourge », ou plein d'autres choses, et je dois bien admettre que ce n'est pas faux. Maintenant, n'allez pas croire que je possède tellement de voiture que je ne serais même pas les compter … Nous avons juste, moi et Sirius, une voiture chacun, pour aller au travail, et ma mère a une petite voiture, pour ses trajets quotidiens. Tout ça pour dire, que je suis loin du millionnaire qui a un parc remplie de voitures.

« On n'a qu'à prendre la noir, répondis-je distraitement.

_ Je peux conduire ?

_ Si tu veux ! »

Nous roulons quelques minutes, quand un élément de notre discussion de tout à l'heure me saute au visage.

« Et ! Sirius ! Depuis quand revois-tu l'une de tes conquêtes après une soirée passée avec elle ?

_ Ne t'imagines pas des scénarios ! C'est juste pour s'amuser, il n'y a rien de sérieux ! Tu me connais !

_ Tu dis ça, mais Judy est tout de même la première fille avec qui tu partages ton temps plus qu'une fois …

_ James … je viens de te le dire … il n'y a rien de sérieux … on s'est juste reparlé après notre soirée, et, étant donné que nous sortions, je lui ai proposé de venir s'amuser avec nous !

_ Si tu le dis ! »

Le reste du chemin à parcourir pour arriver chez Judy se déroula dans le silence. J'étais perdu dans mes pensées, qui, je ne peux le nier, tournaient essentiellement autour d'une jolie danseuse. Et, fort heureusement pour moi, Sirius ne semblait pas avoir envie de parler. Il fixait la route, les yeux perdu dans le vide …

« Hey ! Sirius ! Arrêtes de rêver ! Je te rappelle que tu conduis ! Je ne tiens pas à mourir dans un accident de voiture …, fis-je, ce n'est pas encore mon heure !, rajoutais-je pour le détendre en voyant son front plissé.

_ Euh … désolé James … je réfléchissais, me répondit-il avec un air préoccupé sur le visage.

_ Ce n'est pas grave Sirius, t'inquiètes !

_ Et voilà, on y est … enfin, c'est l'adresse qu'elle m'a donné ! »

Je basculais du côté de Sirius et klaxonnais pour signaler notre présence à Judy.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la silhouette de Judy se découpa dans l'allée de la maison, une personne sur ses talons.

« Sirius, tu ne m'avais pas dit qu'elle serait accompagnée ?

_ Je n'étais pas au courant … mais c'est mieux, au moins, tu ne seras pas tout seul ! »

J'observais toujours Judy arriver grâce à de longues enjambées, tentant désespérément d'apercevoir le visage de la fille qui l'accompagnait mais en vain ; je ne pouvais voir que ses jambes enveloppées dans un caleçon noir brillant très moulant, mettant en valeur les formes de ses fines jambes. Je pouvais également voir apparaître une jupe de voile rouge, donnant un effet très rock.

La silhouette se détacha enfin de l'ombre de Judy, et je pus distinguer son visage.

Non, ce n'était pas possible, je devais rêver !

Je clignais des yeux à plusieurs reprises … apparemment, ce n'était pas un mirage !

D'un coup, je ne me sentis plus très bien.

_Si vous avez aimé (ou pas … xD) Laissez une review !! Svp _

_Voilà, après cette demande supplication ^^ _

_Je vous dis, à demain pour le nouveau chapitre !! =D_

_Bisoo_


	4. Chapter 4

**Note de l'auteur : **_je passe en coup de vent pour poster le 4__ème__ chapitre._

_J'espère qu'il vous plaira !_

_Et pour information, ce chapitre est en quelques sortes, en deux parties, et je posterai la « deuxième partie » demain !!_

_Voilà !_

_Bonne Lecture !!_

**La tigresse refait surface**

C'était bien elle, il n'y avait plus de doutes ! C'était Lily, la danseuse qui occupait tout mon esprit depuis que j'avais assisté à ce spectacle.

« Sirius, je ne peux pas venir, c'est impossible ! La fille qui est avec Judy, c'est la danseuse dont je t'ai parlé, lançais-je à toute vitesse afin de ne pas être surpris par Judy.

_ Alors … c'est elle cette fameuse fille qui t'a fait perdre la tête ?

_ Oui.

_ C'est vrai, t'as pas tors, elle est jolie ! Mais, elle semble avoir le même caractère que le rouge de sa jupe …

_ Tu ne penses pas aussi bien dire … », répliquais-je sombrement.

Je la détaillais du coin de l'œil, voulant retarder le moment où elle découvrirait qu'elle avait accepté de sortir, avec une bande dont le garçon qui l'avait dragué après le spectacle, faisait parti.

Elle portait un simple tee-shirt blanc, en col V, qui laissait apparaître la naissance de sa poitrine, avec un cache cœur noir au dessus, rendant la tenue beaucoup plus sage. Sa démarche était rendue féline par des escarpins vernis, noir, aux talons vertigineux.

Son visage était vide de tout artifice, et ses cheveux lâchés, dansaient au gré du vent, lui donnant l'air d'une lionne.

La porte arrière de la voiture s'ouvrit laissant entrer une Lise très enthousiaste.

« Salut Sirius ! Salut James !

_ Salut !, répondis-je en même temps que Sirius.

_ Ça ne vous dérange pas si j'ai pris ma meilleure amie avec moi ?

_ Nan, pas dut tout ! Plus on est de fou, plus on rit !, claironna Sirius en me faisant un clin d'œil discret.

_ Allez vient Lily ! », Déclara Lise.

Grâce au rétroviseur, je pu admirer Lily s'asseoir gracieusement dans la voiture.

« Bonjour, dit-elle poliment, moi, c'est Lily Evans.

_ Sirius Black, s'écrie mon meilleur ami en faisant un signe de tête.

_ James Potter », émis-je faiblement en me tournant pour la regarder.

Et là, j'aimerais bien me cacher. Ses yeux m'inspectent minutieusement et j'attends, craintif, la moindre remarques de sa part. Rien ne sort de sa bouche, mais je vois bien son visage qui exprime toute sa colère pour moi. Un grand combat intérieur commence pour elle, et je vois qu'elle essaye tant bien que de mal, de ne faire aucune réflexion et de contenir sa colère.

_ Enchantée, continue-t-elle sur le ton de la courtoisie en souriant à pleine dent. Et qui soit dit en pensant, me paraît hypocrite lorsqu'elle daigne poser ses beaux iris émeraudes sur moi.

Je me force à tourner la tête et à me remettre en place sur mon siège pour que Sirius puisse redémarrer. Direction : la boîte de nuit.

Je ressens trop de sentiments en ce moment même, je n'aurais jamais pensé vivre cela un jour.

J'ai très envie de rentrer chez moi, de m'allonger sur mon lit, et de contempler le plafond en me lamentant sur mon sort. Mais d'un autre côté, j'ai l'irrésistible envie de me retrouver sur la piste de danse, pour tenter de me rapprocher de Lily ; chose qui ne va pas être facile.

Alors, pour passer le temps jusqu'à que nous arrivions à destination, j'établie des tactiques pour mieux pouvoir approcher Lily, mais aucune méthodes ne me convient. Puis, finalement, je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'établir un plan de séduction ou tout autre stratagème pour me rapprocher d'elle. Ce genre de méthodes ne s'utilisent qu'avec les filles d'un soir, que nous ne comptons plus revoir après la nuit passait avec elle. Mais, Lily est bien plus qu'une fille d'un soir, je l'aime, et je veux me mettre avec elle, la voir, passer des moments avec elle ; c'est très différent des histoires d'une nuit que je vis d'habitude. Et je ne peux m'empêcher d'être heureux. J'avais toujours souhaitais vivre autre chose avec une fille, qu'une aventure d'une nuit, j'avais toujours rêvé de pouvoir un jour être attaché à une fille autrement que par une simple attirance physique.

Et d'un coup, mon rêve se réalisait, le problème, c'est que je n'avais pas imaginé que ce sentiment pourrait ne pas être réciproque.

C'est vrai, depuis tout petit, j'avais toujours plu aux filles. Et non, ce n'est pas de la vanité, c'est un avis objectif, je vous assure ! Alors, je ne vois pas pourquoi j'aurais pu émettre le cas de figure dans lequel je serais amoureux d'une fille qui ne saurait me voir en peinture.

Nous voilà enfin arrivé. Peut-être que le mot enfin n'est pas tout à fait adapté à la situation. J'ai l'impression d'être devenu asthmatique à cause de mes poumons entièrement compressés en raison de mon stresse grandissant à chaque secondes de plus.

Je sors en vitesse de la voiture et aspire une grande goulée d'air frais. Je respire un peu mieux à présent, mais ma respiration redevient difficile lorsque je tourne la tête pour apercevoir Lily descendant de la voiture avec la grâce d'une gazelle.

Je la détaille malgré moi, et secoue soudainement la tête pour faire partir les idées inavouables qui viennent de surgir. Je relève les yeux et constate qu'elle m'observe, la colère n'ayant toujours pas délogé ses yeux, alors je baisse les yeux, un peu honteux, comme un enfant prit en faute.

Je me retourne et pars en direction de l'entrée de la boîte de nuit, observant Judy et Sirius qui sont déjà à quelques mètres devant moi.

Je n'ai pas besoin de me retourner pour savoir que Lily me suit, mécontente vu le son dur que ses talons produisent sur le sol. C'est qu'elle a de la force … je ne la vois peut-être pas, mais j'imagine tout à fait Lily, en train de marcher en claquant des pieds pour montrer son énervement.

Dans la salle, je retrouve Sirius et Judy, assis à une table. Je prends place en face de mon meilleur ami et écoute en silence la blague qu'il est en train de lui raconter.

Lily arrive quelques secondes après moi, nous observe, et se rend compte, qu'elle est obligée de s'asseoir à côté de moi. Mécontente, elle se jette presque sur la chaise, toute grâce envolée.

Après que l'heure consacrée au repas soit écoulée, Les lumières se tamisent, et le volume de la musique monte considérablement.

« Judy, tu veux danser, demande mon meilleur ami.

_ Bien sûr », répond Judy en nous lançant un énorme sourire.

Et là, c'est le grand malaise, je ne sais pas quoi dire, et mon mal-être a l'air de la réjouir. Je cherche un sujet de conversation mais c'est le néant. Je n'ai aucune idée de ses goûts, donc je ne sais pas quel sujet pourrait lui plaire, je ne connais pas non plus ses idées, je ne peux donc pas me lancer dans un débat, je risquerai de dire des choses pour lesquelles elle ne serait pas d'accord.

Elle observe pensivement la piste de danse, alors une idée me vint à l'esprit.

« Tu veux danser ?, la questionnais-je.

_ Tu ne m'auras pas comme ça, me déclara–t-elle catégoriquement.

_ De quoi tu parles ?, l'interrogeais-je déboussolé par sa réplique.

_ Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle …

_ Nan justement, et j'aimerai bien que tu m'explique, répliquais-je en essayant de contenir la colère qui commençait à m'envahir.

_ Je n'ai rien du tout à t'expliquer !

_ Tu rigoles ou quoi ?, m'écriais-je en me levant brusquement, tu ne me connais pas et tu me juges. Tu ne sais pas qui je suis, et tu m'as déjà catalogué ! Tu trouves ça juste toi ?

_ Parce que tu trouves que la vie est juste ?

_ Pas forcément, c'est vrai ! Voilà pourquoi, il y a bien assez d'injustice pour que des personnes en rajoutent !

_ Arrêtes, de toute façon, ça ne sert à rien de t'énerver, je ne changerai pas d'avis », finit-elle avec la voix beaucoup plus douce.

A la fois énervé et triste qu'elle ne comprenne pas que je l'aime réellement et que je puisse être quelqu'un de bien, je m'élançais d'un pas convaincu vers la sortie de la salle, sans un mot, ni même un regard en arrière pour elle.

Je cru l'entendre dire, au moment où je m'éloignais d'elle : «Quel attrait, un garçon comme lui, trouve t-il à la danse, au point de venir assister à un spectacle seul ? »

_Laissez une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé … xD _

_Bisoo_


	5. Chapter 5

**Note de l'Auteur : **_Tout d'abord, je tiens à vous souhaiter un bon Lundi de Pâques ! _

_Je m'excuse également pour les deux jours où je n'ai pas posté de chapitre, mais, je suis trop étourdie en ce moment … ^^_

_Merci à Victoria Boubouille pour les conseils, et merci à EwilanGil'Sayan pour tes reviews (ça me donne envie de continuer !!)_

_A part ça, je n'ai plus rien à vous dire, sauf …_

_Bonne Lecture !_

**Ma jolie déesse**

Je me retournai précipitamment, et retournais à l'endroit que je venais de fuir, face à elle.

« Tu n'as toujours pas compris que je suis allé à ce spectacle parce que j'aime la danse ? Ma mère est le professeur qui t'a tout appris ! Et oui ! C'est moi le fils de Mme Potter ! Si tu avais au moins écouté au moment où je me suis présenté à toi, tu l'aurais compris bien plutôt ! Ça faisait un bout de temps que j'avais envie de voir ce spectacle, et, comme ma mère est malade, elle m'a proposé d'aller le voir avec Sirius. J'ai accepté, avec l'intention de lui raconté le spectacle en détaille une fois rentrée à la maison. Malheureusement, mon meilleur ami m'a encore posé un lapin, étant donné qu'il était avec Judy, ta meilleure amie à ce que j'ai compris. J'ai donc décidé d'y assister seule … les danses étaient toutes parfaites, mais je dois avouer que à côté de toi, toutes les autres danseuses étaient fades à mes yeux. Tu avais un plus qui me manquait lorsque je regardais les autres danseuses. Dès que tu t'es mise à danser, tu m'as captivé, je n'ai cessé de t'admirer, et, même si ça me paraît toujours impossible, je suis tombé amoureux de toi, de tes gestes, et de ce que tu dégages durant tes prestations. J'ai alors décidé de venir te voir, à la fin du spectacle, j'ai stressé comme un ados devant ta porte, et quand tu as enfin ouvert, c'était pour me hurler dessus. Alors que je suis rentré chez moi frustré comme pas possible, et le reste, ça ne t'intéressera pas puisque je suis inintéressant selon toi ! », Lâchais-je d'une traite comme une bombe.

N'attendant pas de réponse de sa part, je m'élançais vers la sortie, décidé à sortir cette fois-ci, sans me retourner.

Une fois dehors, je laissais exploser ma rage, et tapais du poing contre le mur en maudissant le monde entier.

Je me rappelai à ce moment précis, alors qu'une douleur lancinante apparaissait dans mon poing ensanglanté, que nous étions venus dans la même voiture, et que j'allais devoir attendre que Sirius et Judy décident de quitter cette piste de danse, pour enfin rentrer chez moi.

Je m'assis sur une marche et m'adossais à une porte de service, obligé d'attendre les autres. Impossible de me calmer ! J'étais dans une telle colère que mon sang semblait bouillonner. En parlant de sang, je m'étais bien amoché la main. Mais ce n'est pas grave ! Cela avait au moins eu le bénéfice de faire sortir un peu de ma colère et de me défouler.

Je soufflais à plusieurs reprises, le temps allait être long !

Je tapais du pied, m'énervant de plus en plus, à chaque minute passaient assis sur cette marche.

Une heure plus tard, Sirius et Judy sortirent, suivis de Lily, l'air maussade.

Je me levais difficilement, les membres engourdis, et me dirigeais vers la voiture. Sirius m'observa, étrangement silencieux, et ouvrit de grand yeux réprobatifs quand il vu mon poignet que je tenais dans mon autre main.

Je haussais les épaules, pour lui signifier que ce n'était rien de grave, mais il garda une étrange expression collée au visage.

Par soucis de galanterie, je laissais Judy montait à l'avant de la voiture, au côté de Sirius, tandis que je prenais place à l'arrière, indifférent de Lily qui était à côté de moi, et ne semblait pas bien.

Ressentirai-elle un peu de remord ? Je l'espère bien !

Après tout, c'est quand même elle qui me faisait souffrir, alors, un peu de remord ne lui ferait pas grand mal.

Le chemin du retour fut silencieux.

Quand nous fûmes devant chez Judy, les filles sortirent de la voiture.

« salut, cria joyeusement Judy.

_ Ouais, répondit Sirius.

_ A la prochaine, répondis-je d'une vois lugubre sans le vouloir.

_ Au revoir », dit Lily d'une voix triste.

Je ne répondis pas et continuais de regarder obstinément devant moi. Sirius lui adressa un bref au revoir, et je pris place à l'avant, à côté de Sirius.

Nous retournâmes chez moi, toujours dans le silence.

Une fois la porte de maison refermée, Sirius explosa.

« Nan mais qu'est-ce qui ta pris de partir comme ça ? »

Je lui racontais la discussion que j'avais eue avec elle, mot pour mot.

« Mais, je ne sais pas …, t'aurais quand même pu me prévenir, je n'ai pas compris de te voir sortir aussi précipitamment alors que la fille dont tu es dingue était là …

_ J'ai vraiment essayé, je te jure Sirius ! Mais, rien à faire ! Elle ne veut pas admettre que je puisse être quelqu'un de bien ! Pour elle, je suis juste un dragueur parmi tant d'autre !

_ Ça, je l'ai bien vu ! Par contre, il reste un point que tu n'as toujours pas éclaircis … Pourquoi t'avons-nous retrouvé, assis sur une marche, le poing en sang ?

_ Disons que j'étais très en colère quand je suis sortie dehors, et, je n'ai trouvé qu'une solution pour me défouler un peu. Alors j'ai cogné dans le mur …, déclarais-je pitoyablement.

_ Bon, de toute façon, ce qui est fait est fait, je ne suis pas Rémus, alors, je ne te ferais pas de long sermon ! Mais, tu ne voudrais pas aller soigner ton poignet, parce que, ce n'est pas jolie jolie !

_ Je vais juste aller passer ma main sous l'eau, mais en parlant de Rémus, on n'a pas reçu de nouvelles de lui depuis quelques jours …

_ Ahh … Si ! On a reçu une lettre ce matin ! Je ne te l'ai pas montré ?

_ Nan.

_ Attends, je vais aller la chercher ! »

Pendant que Sirius monte dans sa chambre pour aller prendre la lettre, je me dirige vers la cuisine pour nettoyer légèrement mon poing.

Ahhhhhhhh ….. Ça fait un bien fou !!

L'eau fraîche a au moins le mérite d'apaiser pour un moment la douleur dans ma main.

Je m'essuie précautionneusement le poing, tamponnant aux endroits où il n'y a plus de peau …

Ça y est ! Je vous sens venir ! Nan, je ne suis pas une chochotte ! Mais un poing en lambeau, ça fait mal !

Sirius arrive enfin avec une enveloppe à la main. Il me la tend. Je la lui prends rapidement des mains, et sort la lettre :

_Salut les garçons,_

_Désolé, ça fait quelques jours que je ne vous ai pas donné de nouvelles mais, je n'ai pas eu le temps, Ma tante ne me laisse aucun répit … Sa maladie ne s'arrange pas, et je dois constamment être auprès d'elle. Même la nuit, je dois régulièrement aller la voir, pour être sûr qu'elle ne fasse pas de convulsions ou autres. Je vous annonce tout de même une bonne nouvelle dans tout ça … (et non Sirius, ne soupire pas ! Et ne te demandes pas comment je peux prévoir ça ! Je te connais ! C'est tout !). Je reviens Lundi matin, puisque ma mère vient de me prévenir qu'elle pourrait me remplacer. Je prends l'avion en France à 8h, donc, j'arriverai à l'aéroport de Londres vers 9h tout au plus. _

_Je vais vous laissez …_

_Amicalement,_

_Rémus Lupin_

« Cool ! Il revient ! Ça commençait à faire vide sans lui ! , criai-je heureux de pouvoir enfin revoir mon deuxième meilleur ami.

_ Ouais, je suis de ton avis !

_ Euh … Sirius, ça te dérangerais de venir avec moi au salon ? J'aimerais parler d'un truc avec toi !

_ Ouais, je te suis ! »

Une fois installé dans le salon, je me lançais :

« Bon, j'ai bien réfléchis tout-à l'heure quand j'étais assis dehors et …

_ T'as décidé de ne plus penser à Lily et de redevenir mon meilleur ami …

_ Nan !!

_ Celui qui draguait les filles en boîte et qui commentait le physique des filles avec qui il avait passé la nuit ?, continua mon meilleur ami, sans se soucier de mon exclamation.

_ Nan Sirius ! Je ne peux pas renoncer à elle ! Cela m'est impossible ! Je voulais parler de toi et Judy …

_ Ah … non James ! On a déjà eu cette conversation ! Elle ne faisait rien ce soir, alors je lui ai proposé de venir pour s'amuser, c'est tout !

_ Sirius … mon but n'est pas de te faire admettre ce que je pense, ça c'est toi que ça regarde, pas moi ! Mais juste un conseil, ne te voile pas trop la face ! Mais …

_ James ! Arrêtes avec ça !

_ Attends ! Je voulais juste te dire aussi que, Judy est une fille bien ! Elle n'est pas comme toutes les greluches que tu ramènes d'habitudes, et que moi-même, je ramenai avant ! Elle a du caractère, ses propres idées, et elle a beaucoup d'humour ! C'est la première fille que tu ramènes, et avec qui je m'entends bien ! Et rien que pour ça, elle a du mérite ! Ne la laisse pas filer, sinon, tu le regretteras tôt ou tard ! Je ne te demande pas de me dire tout de suite que tu es amoureux ou qu'elle compte tout simplement pour toi, mais, je ne veux pas que tu fasses une erreur, tout simplement parce qu'être amoureux te fais peur, ou que tu ne veux pas être lié ainsi à une fille !

_ T'inquiètes pas ! Le jour ou ça arrivera, tu seras le premier au courant ! » Me lança mon meilleur ami avec son sourire habituel qui indiquait qu'il faisait de l'humour.

Mais, il avait beau faire de l'humour, pour se donner une quelconque contenance, il était mon meilleur ami et ne me tromperai jamais. Pendant mon long monologue sur l'amour, j'avais bien vu son air sérieux, j'avais touché son point faible. Je voulais qu'il se remette en cause, qu'il comprenne qu'il pouvait tomber amoureux, et que c'était le destin de tout le monde à l'origine. Après tout, pourquoi y aurait-il que Monsieur Sirius Black qui serait épargné par les tourments de l'amour ? Il n'y a aucune raison. Pour moi, il avait déjà compris qu'il était amoureux, ou tout du moins pris connaissance de son attachement à elle, mais il était bien trop obstiné pour se laisser aller à cette vérité.

Je sentais la fatigue augmentais, et je décidais d'aller dormir.

« Bonne nuit Sirius !

_ Bonne nuit », répondit mon meilleur ami d'une voix étrange.

Je ne me formalisais pas du son de sa voix, et me dirigeais vers l'escalier. A peine avais-je eu le temps d'atteindre la première marche que Sirius m'appela :

« James ?

_ Oui.

_ Je crois que tu as raison, admit mon meilleur ami à contre cœur, je ne peux pas encore dire que je suis amoureux de Judy, mais elle est devenu très importante à mes yeux …

_ Sirius, c'est déjà un grand pas, crois-moi ! Tu as tout le temps pour voir l'évolution de tes sentiments, ne te presses pas ! Mais, restes proche d'elle, et ne la perds surtout pas !

_ Sûrement pas !

_ Alors à demain !

_ Ouais »

Je montais dans ma chambre, et tout en me déshabillant, je pensais à la véracité dont Sirius avait fait preuve pour me répondre _« Sûrement pas ! ». _Ça m'avait tellement surpris, puis ça m'avait parut tout naturel. Après tout, moi, si on me disait cela en parlant de Lily, je répondrais la même chose. Je peux le certifié, mon meilleur ami est amoureux ! Une fois en boxer, je me glissais sous la couette, laissant mon torse découvert.

Je revoyais Lily, en début de soirée, lorsqu'elle suivait Judy dans cette allée, le visage joyeux, ou aucune trace de colère n'était encore apparente. A ce moment précis, elle ne savait pas encore que le mec qui était allé la voir après le spectacle et qui l'avait mis dans une profonde colère pour je ne sais quelle raison, serait présent. Elle était si belle ! Je l'avais trouvé magnifique au spectacle, mais tout à l'heure, en début de soirée, je l'avais trouvé … il n'y avait pas de mot pour décrire la manière dont je la voyais. D'autres garçons lui trouveraient probablement de nombreux défauts, sur son physique, sur son caractère, mais pour moi … cela m'était tout bonnement impossible ! Quand elle dansait, tous ses gestes étaient parfaits, respirant la grâce et la sensualité. Quand elle parlait à une personne, ses paroles suintaient la gentillesse, et même lorsqu'elle était en colère, elle arrivait à être irrésistible et tentante.

Je ne me comprenais pas moi-même. Allongé dans ce lit, rêvant éveillé de ma jolie déesse, je désespérais qu'un jour, elle accepte que nous soyons à moins de 50 mètres l'un de l'autre.

Me parlerait-elle un jour ? Comprendrait-elle qui je suis en réalité ? M'aimerais t-elle pour ce que je suis ?

Beaucoup de questions auxquelles je n'ai aucunes réponses à apportées.

J'entends Sirius montait à l'étage, pour dormir j'imagine.

La porte de ma chambre s'ouvre tout doucement laissant entrer une silhouette reconnaissable entre mille.

« Alors, toujours en train de penser à Lily ?, lance mon meilleur ami avec une mou compatissante.

_ Le terme « rêver » serait plus exacte je pense …, répliquais-je avec humour pour le rassurer.

_ La vie n'est pas toujours facile …

_ A qui le dis-tu ?

_ Bon … moi je vais aller dormir ! Il ne faudrait tout de même pas que je récolte de jolis cernes ! Ça ne serait pas chic pour plaire aux filles !

_ Ouais, je te comprends !

_ Et ne penses pas trop à Lily !, me conseilla mon meilleur ami avec un sourire complice.

_ Je ne peux rien te promettre, mais je pourrais toujours essayer !

_ Alors je te conseille de bien essayer », s'écria mon meilleur ami en me faisant les gros yeux comme on fait à un enfant qui a fait une bêtise, avant d'éclater de rire, et de sortir de ma chambre, son rire répercutant toujours dans le couloir.

Je m'endormis assez rapidement, apaisé malgré moi par les paroles de mon meilleur ami.

_Laissez une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez … xD_

_Bisoo_


	6. Chapter 6

**Note de l'Auteur : **_Et voilà le chapitre 6, un peu plus long que les autres quand même !! XD_

_Au cas où vous ne le remarqueriez pas, je précise que ce chapitre est fait du point du vue de Lily !_

_Je remercie Victoria Boubouille_, _EwilanGil'Sayan__et chotsala pour leurs reviews. Vous me donnez vraiment l'envie de continuer !!!! Puis, ça fait toujours plaisir … ^^ MDR_

_Sinon, je n'ai plus rien à vous dire, si ce n'est …_

_Bonne Lecture !!_

**Explication**

Je me sens idiote. Mais quelle idée d'être venu ici ! Et puis, depuis quand je culpabilise ? Moi, Lily Evans, suis en train d'espionner une maison, pour savoir s'il y a quelqu'un. Et pas la maison de n'importe qui ! La maison de ce James Potter de malheur !

Depuis hier soir, j'ai des remords, et c'est bien la première fois que ça m'arrive ! N'allez pas penser que je suis une fille méchante et sans cœur, mais j'ai une règle à laquelle je suis attachée ; ne jamais regretter ! Et là, je me morfonds sur le fait que j'ai peut-être fait du mal à une personne, que je ne connais même pas, en réalité. Je me ramollis vraiment en vieillissant … qu'est-ce que je suis en train de dire là ? J'ai à peine vingt ans, et je trouve déjà dès éléments qui changent en moi, sois disant en raison du vieillissement. Faut que j'arrête de me trouver des excuses bidons et que je comprenne enfin la raison de tout cela.

Je me contorsionne devant la fenêtre de la maison, pour tenter d'apercevoir une silhouette ou une preuve qu'il y est quelqu'un à l'intérieur, mais je ne vois rien. Il suffirait de sonner pour avoir ma réponse me direz vous … mais ma stupide fierté m'en empêche. Où est passé le courage que je me dis avoir depuis que je suis en âge de réfléchir toute seule ? J'ai dû l'oublier chez moi, parce que là, je n'ai qu'une envie, m'en aller en courant et faire comme si je n'étais jamais venu ici. Nan ! Je ne peux pas m'en aller comme une voleuse alors que j'ai fait tout ce chemin, dans le but précis de m'excuser, et surtout, d'alléger ma conscience qui m'a torturée toute la nuit.

Je prends mon courage à deux mains, puisant dans mes dernières volontés, et presse la sonnette. J'entends des pas derrière la porte, il est trop tard pour faire marche arrière. Je m'efforce d'être présentable, réfléchissant déjà à ce que je dirais à James, priant pour que ce soit Sirius qui ouvre. Mais voilà, le hasard n'était pas de mon côté aujourd'hui, puisque ce fut James qui vint ouvrir en jean et torse nu. Sa vu me troubla quelques peu, et je ne pu m'empêcher de jeter un regard admiratif à son corps. Sublime ! Qu'est-ce que je viens de dire ? Non, attendez ! C'est juste la culpabilité qui me monte à la tête ! Rien d'autre, compris !

« Euh … qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?, me demanda –t-il surprit.

_ Bonjour à toi aussi !, répondis-je sarcastiquement.

_ Désolé, c'est juste que je ne m'attendais pas à te voir ici …

_ C'est compréhensible, admis-je à contre cœur.

_ Euh … restes pas dehors … Entre ! », M'invita James mal à l'aise et bafouillant.

Il ouvrit la porte complètement et se poussa pour me laisser entrer. Je m'engouffrais dans la maison, notant au passage le parfum de James qui était … comment dire … envoûtant ! Ba oui ! Je viens bien de parler de son PARFUM ! Comprenais moi bien ! Pas de lui !

« Je peux ?, me demande t-il en montrant mon manteau.

_ Euh … oui », bafouillais-je malgré moi, surprise de ses manières.

Je fis glisser mon manteau le long de mes bras, et James le rattrapa. Tandis qu'il allait ranger mon manteau, il me cria de me mettre à mon aise.

J'avançais lentement dans le couloir, et arrivais dans une vaste pièce où se trouvait un salon. James avait beau eu me dire de me mettre à mon aise, je ne l'étais pas du tout. Je ne me sentais pas à ma place, et je ne savais comment je pourrais m'excuser de mon comportement de la veille. Dans la boîte de nuit, j'avais répondu naturellement, comme je répondais toujours dans ces situations, et je ne m'étais pas formalisés de son départ, je me doutais bien qu'il n'aimerait pas entendre ce que je lui dirais. Mais quand j'étais sortie, et que je l'avais vu pensif, sur cette marche, tenant son poing en sang, j'avais eu pitié, et je m'étais de suite demandé si je n'étais pas la raison de sa main meurtrie.

J'étais vraiment idiote ! Après tout, si ça se trouve, il s'était bagarré pendant que nous étions à l'intérieur, ce qui expliquerai l'état de sa main. Et si c'était le cas, j'aurais vraiment l'air bête de m'excuser. Que pensera t-il de moi ? Que je ne suis qu'une fille qui pense que tout tourne autour d'elle ? Je suis perdue, je suis chez lui, et je ne sais pas quoi lui dire quand il reviendra, je vais me rendre ridicule ! Alors que je tente désespérément de trouver une manière de formuler mes excuses …

« Désolé de t'avoir fait attendre, j'ai été me mettre un tee-shirt, m'annonce t-il légèrement gêné.

_ Ce n'est pas grave, je n'ai pas attendu longtemps de toute façon … », le rassurai-je.

En effet, il avait revêtu un simple polo bleu clair, le col relevé, sûrement dû au faite qu'il avait enfilé à la va-vite. Décidemment, sa garde robe n'était composé que de polo ou quoi ? Enfin, il avait raison, les polos lui allaient très bien.

Il s'assit sur l'un des canapés et me fit signe de venir m'asseoir. Je m'asseyais à ses côté, veillant à laisser une distance raisonnable entre nous deux.

« Alors … euh … tu es venu pour quelle raison ?, me demanda t-il alors que de l'interrogation apparaissait dans son regard.

_ Parce qu'il faut une raison pour te rendre visite ?, m'amusais-je pour me décontracté avant de passer à l'étape tant redoutée.

_ Tu sais très bien que je n'ai pas voulu dire ça, me rassura t-il, mais, après ce qui s'est passé hier, tu comprendras que tu es la dernière personne que je m'attendais à trouver devant ma porte, expliqua t-il, ses yeux soudain triste.

_ Justement, puisque tu en parles, … euh … je tenais à m'excuser … je n'ai pas vraiment réfléchie à ce que je disais, et je voulais juste que tu saches que mon but n'était pas de te blesser, m'excusais-je piteusement.

_ Ne t'inquiètes pas, ce n'est pas grave ! Puis, tu viens de t'excuser, alors tu es doublement pardonnée !, rajouta t-il souriant doucement.

_ Merci ! Tu viens une nouvelle fois de me prouver que je juge souvent trop vite !,

_ Ça arrive à tout le monde, mais du moment que tu ne recommences pas …

_ Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?, demandais-je suspicieuse.

_ Et bien, ce n'est pas vraiment agréable de recevoir autant de paroles blessantes à la figure, en une seule soirée …, bougonna t-il avec une moue enfantine qui me fit rire.

_ Sincèrement, je suis vraiment désolé ! Je … euh … me rends compte …, balbutiais-je.

_ Je te l'ai dit ! Tu es tout pardonné !, me coupa t-il gentiment.

_ C'est gentil ! Oups ! Je n'avais pas vu l'heure ! Je vais être en retard chez ma mère !, m'écriai-je affolée.

_ Si tu veux, je peux te conduire !, me proposa t-il en me souriant de toutes ses dents.

_ Si ça ne te déranges pas …

_ Nan pas du tout ! Allez, viens ! », M'appela t-il en se levant spontanément et en allant chercher, ce que je suppose être des clés de voiture.

James m'entraîna vers le garage, et une fois dans la voiture, il nous fit sortir du garage, puis du jardin entourant sa maison.

« Au fait, je ne t'ai pas demandé, où habites tes parents ?, me questionna-t-il.

_ Au 4 privet drive dans Little Whinging. Tu sais où sais ?

_ Oui ! »

Après ce peu de conversation, l'habitacle devint silencieux. On ne pouvait entendre que le ronronnement du moteur, et le bruit des autres voitures roulants à toutes vitesses ; nous rasant de près.

Je n'osais briser ce silence, de peur de le déranger, ou de dire des sottises. Lui, par contre, ne semblait pas du tout s'inquiéter du silence qui s'était installé entre nous, et un mince sourire étirait ses lèvres.

J'observais le paysage défilai devant mes yeux en songeant au sujet que mes parents allaient encore aborder avec moi. Et ma mère, qui me demanderait pour la nième fois si j'avais quelqu'un dans ma vie. Selon ma mère, je devrais sortir plus, et rencontrer des autres personnes, pour me changer d'air, et si c'était possible, trouver un garçon pour ne plus être célibataire.

Je ne vois vraiment pas ce qu'il y a de dramatique à ne pas avoir de petit-ami à 19 ans. Attention, je vous rassure, j'ai déjà eu des petits-amis, mais ce n'était que des passades, qui ne duraient guère longtemps, et j'avais donc préféré taire ces relations plutôt que de faire rencontrer un garçon différent chaque semaine à ma mère. Puis, il faut avouer que j'étais une personne assez réservé, et que garder des secrets était nécessaire à mon bien-être. Ma mère ne concevait pas les choses sous le même angle, et, d'après elle, je devais lui raconter ma vie en détail, même les moments les plus personnels. Voilà pourquoi, le jour où je lui annoncerais que je suis en couple, ce serais le jour où j'irai emménager avec cette personne, anéantissant ainsi toutes possibilités que ma mère ne mène un interrogatoire pour tout savoir sur notre vie privée, jusqu'aux moments les plus intimes de mon couple.

« Euh … houhou …… t'es là ?, insista James en passant sa main devant mon visage.

_ Hein ! Euh … oui, désolé, j'étais dans mes pensées …, m'excusais-je avec un sourire d'autodérision.

_ Mademoiselle est devant chez elle, m'annonça t-il en sortant de la voiture, la contournant, et ouvrant ma porte, et à l'heure en plus, m'indiqua t-il en me désignant le cadran de l'heure sur le tableau de bord.

Je rie doucement devant ses manières de noble parfait. Mais, la question à se poser était ; « Comment a-t-il fait pour savoir que je devais être chez ma mère à 12h ? »

« Tu pourrais me dire comme tu as su pour l'heure ?, lui demandais-je suspicieusement.

_ Il me paraît logique que tu dois être à un repas pour 12h …, me répondit-il malicieusement.

_ Oui, t'as raison », m'exclamais honteusement, mon cerveau ramollissais réellement à vu d'œil.

Je sortis rapidement de la voiture, et le remerciai de m'avoir conduit chez mes parents.

« Merci de m'avoir ramené ! Sinon, j'aurai été en retard et ma mère en aurait fait tout un plat !

_ C'est normal … à la prochaine alors, me salua t-il gentiment.

_ Attends ! Le week-end prochain, je fais une fête, et Sirius et Judy viennent, donc, tu pourrais venir si tu veux …, lui proposais-je.

_ J'en serais heureux, chantonna James en me souriant encore plus, alors à la semaine prochaine !

_ Oui ! »

Je courrai vers la porte de la maison, et entrais comme une furie.

« Maman ? C'est moi !, m'annonçais-je.

_ Ma Lily, comment ça va ? demanda ma mère en me serrant dans ses bras dans un geste possessif.

_ Tout va bien, ne t'inquiètes, m'amusais-je en me contorsionnant pour échapper à ma mère plus que cajoleuse.

_ Alors Lily, Tu as un petit-ami ?, me demanda malicieusement mon père après une brève étreinte.

_ Euh … non ! … pourquoi ?, balbutiais-je surprise par cette question.

_ Alors le garçon qui t'as déposé est qui ?

_ James Potter, le fils de mon ancien professeur de danse ! Il est passionné de danse et de spectacle, et il est venu assister à la représentation de vendredi soir.

_ Oh, je vois, commença mystérieusement mon père, mais ça ne m'explique toujours pas pourquoi ce jeune homme t'as conduite ici ?

_ Et bien …, débutais-je mal à l'aise, hier, nous nous sommes vu avec Judy et son … euh … petit-ami, je ne vois pas d'autre manière de qualifier leur rapport … Enfin tout ça pour dire que nous nous sommes vu, et je lui ai très mal parlé, alors ce matin, je suis allée le voir chez lui pour m'excuser des paroles que je lui ai craché à la figure sans les penser …

_ Et dans quelle situation t'aies-tu énervée ?, poursuivie mon père sans aucune gêne devant l'interrogatoire qu'il me faisait passer.

_ Et vous voulez que je vous dise quoi encore ?, m'écriais-je pour montrer mon irritement, j'aimerai bien qu'on arrête de parler de lui, j'ai plein d'autres choses à vous raconter ; bien plus intéressante ! »

L'après-midi se passa relativement vite, à discuter avec mes parents du spectacle dont je faisais partie, et qui était mon projet le plus important du moment. J'avais toujours rêvé de faire partie d'une troupe de danse, de voyager dans le monde, d'être connu pour un talent particulier ; la danse ! Mes parents l'avaient vite compris et m'avaient inscrite au cours de Mme Potter, une véritable artiste ! Je m'étais totalement épanouis à son contacte, et j'avais eu la preuve que j'étais bel et bien faite pour la danse. J'avais fini par être remarqué lors d'un gala de démonstration, par la troupe « Dance United », qui ne recrutait que dans les danseurs de Mme Potter. Evidemment, elle était réputée pour être un excellent professeur, et beaucoup de troupe souhaitait recruter parmi ses danseurs.

Nous avions ensuite parlé de mes amies, des évènements qui rythmaient mon existence, et plein d'autre chose qui constituaient ma vie.

A plusieurs reprises, mes parents avaient tenté, par des remarques habiles, de remettre le sujet de « James Potter » sur le tapis, mais je n'avais pas cédé, et avait fait comme si de rien était. Ils avaient sans-doutes compris puisqu'ils ne m'en avaient plus reparlé.

Quand il se fit tard, je décidais de rentrer à mon appartement. Demain matin j'avais cours, et l'après-midi ; répétition avec la troupe.

« Bon, je vais y aller, il se fait tard, et je ne tiens pas à être fatigué, j'ai une journée chargée demain !

_ Ahh … Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas rester encore un peu ?, supplia ma mère.

_ Non ! J'aimerai bien, mais je ne peux pas, fis-je avec un sourire navré.

J'eus le droit à de nouvelles étreintes chaleureuses d'au revoir et je pu enfin sortir dans l'air frais du soir.

La nuit était déjà tombée et je marchais lentement sur le trottoir, en trainant des pieds.

Ma journée avait été bien remplie finalement. Et moi qui pensait que ce week-end, je me reposerai et ferais la flemmarde ; je m'étais trompée sur toute la ligne.

La route allait être longue jusque chez moi, j'aurais peut-être dû accepter que mon père me ramène en voiture ; ça m'aurait au moins évité d'attraper la crève. Mais sur le moment, j'avais eu envie de sortir prendre l'air, et de me retrouver un peu seule. Depuis toute petite, j'avais toujours aimé me balader seule dans l'obscurité nocturne ; cela me détendait, et me permettait de réfléchir à énormément de choses, sans être dérangé par des amis, un bruit ou évènement quelconques.

Je frissonnais. Ramenant comme je pouvais les pans de ma veste pour me couvrir un peu plus et me réchauffer, j'accélérais le pas, impatiente de retrouver mon « chez moi ».

Un bruit de klaxon me tira de mes rêveries et me fit sursauter.

« Hei Poupée ! T'as l'air d'avoir froid ! Si tu veux, on te ramène !, cria un mec dans une voiture rempli de fêtards.

_ Nan ça ira !, répliquais-je durement à leur encontre. _*Pourquoi étais-ce toujours moi qui récoltais les fous ou les ivrognes ?*_

_ Allez viens ! Ça ne nous dérange pas tu sais ?!

_ Oh ça je me doute ! Mais moi, ça me dérange !, hurlais-je un peu trop fort.

_ Mais v…, continua le jeune dans la voiture.

_ T'as pas entendu ? Elle vient de dire qu'elle ne veut pas monter avec vous ? », Cria une voix masculine dans mon dos coupant ainsi la tirade du fêtard entouré de ses amis.

Le mec marmonna dans ses dents mais ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Il se remit en place dans la voiture, et démarrèrent à tout allure. En voyant la voiture disparaître au loin, je me rappelais soudainement de la voix masculine qui m'avait sauvé de ce pot de colle. Espérais-t-il quelque chose en contre partie ?

Je tentais le tout pour le tout, et me retournais vivement pour découvrir une voiture me penchais légèrement pour distinguer le chauffeur. C'était lui !

« Tu ne devrais pas traîner toute seule dans la rue à cette heure ci !, me gronda malicieusement James.

_ Oui, je sais ! Mais je reviens de chez mes parents et il me faut bien rentrer chez moi !, expliquais-je en souriant.

_ Je sais qu'on te l'a assez proposé ce soir, mais je peux te reconduire, si tu veux ?, me proposa-t-il.

_ Puisque tu le propose, dis-je en m'engouffrant déjà dans la voiture.

_ Où habites-tu ?

_ Sur le chemin de la Taverne.

_ Et tu comptais rentrer à pieds ?, s'exclama t-il surprit.

_ Oui, je l'ai déjà fait, ça ne me dérange pas !

_ Sinon, pour changer de sujet, je viens de voir que ce n'est pas qu'avec moi que tu as du répondant …

_ J'ai toujours été comme ça, et figures-toi que ça m'a évité bien des ennuies ! Quand tu fais tes études dans une école remplie de pimbêches, si tu n'as pas un minimum de caractère, tu te fais marcher dessus !

_ Ouais, je connais ça !

_ Tu m'étonnes ! Sauf que toi, les pimbêches sont à tes pieds alors que moi, elles sont dans mon dos !

_ Ouais, c'est vrai aussi !, s'amusa t-il.

_ Tu vas encore en cours ?

_ Nan, j'ai été formé par mon père, et je travail dans l'entreprise familial.

_ C'est moi, où ça n'a pas l'air de te passionner ?

_ Ba … ce n'est pas forcément l'idée que je me faisais de mon avenir … j'aurais préféré faire un travail avec un peu plus d'action.

_ Je te comprends, moi, je suis à l'école pour devenir sage-femme.

_ C'est un beau métier ! Moi, j'aurais aimé faire un travail où l'on bouge beaucoup, où on s'occupe de la sécurité d'autre personne …

_ Un peu comme un garde du corps ?

_ Oui, m'avoua t-il en rosissant, me faisant rire. C'est bon, tu es arrivé !, m'annonça t-il alors que je remarquais que nous étions bel et bien devant mon immeuble.

_ Mais, comment as-tu fais pour savoir dans quel immeuble j'habite ? Il n'y en a pas qu'un seule pourtant ….

_ Simple intuition, m'informa–t-il avec un clin d'œil qui se voulait malicieux.

_ Ok … »

Je sortis de la voiture, et claquais la porte. Il baissa la vitre, et je m'accoudais à l'ouverture.

_ Alors à la prochaine !, s'écria t-il tout sourire.

_ Oui, enfin, plutôt à Samedi prochain ! Si on ne se recroise pas avant ! »

Je me reculais de la voiture, pour le laisser partir. Mais au dernier moment, prise d'une soudaine impulsion :

_ James ! Attends !

_ Oui, minauda t-il en faisant mine de tendre l'oreille pour m'écouter. Je repris la position que j'avais tout à l'heure dans l'ouverture de la vitre.

_ A défaut d'être garde du corps professionnel, tu pourras toujours être le mien … », dis –je en me voulant provocante.

Je reculais de la voiture, et me retournais sans un regard en arrière. Une fois arrivé dans mon appartement, une question s'imposa à mon esprit. Pourquoi lui avais-je dis cela ? Je me le demande bien !

Mais, tant pis ! J'avais joué la carte du franc-jeu, et il me fallait l'assumer !

_Laissez une petite review pour me donner votre avis ! ^^_

_Bisoo_


	7. Chapter 7

**Note de l'Auteur : **_Voilà le dernier chapitre de « ma danseuse » !_

_Ba oui ! Mes fics ne font jamais beaucoup de chapitre … :D_

_En tout cas, je suis contente de cette fic, je remercie encore une fois les personnes qui m'ont laissées des reviews, et qui ne s'imaginent même pas à quel point ils m'ont fait plaisir !!_

_Donc, voilà, sur cette fic, je vous dis pour la dernière fois :_

_Bonne Lecture !_

**Garden Party**

Je rentrai chez moi, la tête dans les nuages. Je passais la nuit à rêver, et le lendemain matin, au petit-déjeuner, je n'étais toujours pas redescendu de mon petit nid de ouate.

« James, c'est moi ou tu es en mode rêveur aujourd'hui ?, me demanda mon meilleur ami.

_ Tu as vu juste », répondis-je simplement.

Sans lui donner plus de détails, je partis vers le plan de travail pour me préparer du café. Je préparais mon café avec joie et bonne humeur. Et c'était bien la première fois ! Je n'avais jamais été du matin, et tout le monde avait toujours su qu'il ne fallait pas me demander de régler un problème le matin, et pire ! Avant mon café !

Une fois cela fait, je m'installais au côté de Sirius, attrapant un croissant au passage.

Une fois mon café terminé, Sirius se décida enfin à poser la question qui le torturait depuis que j'étais descendu dans la cuisine.

« J'aimerais bien savoir qu'est-ce qui te rends aussi rêveur ? Surtout qu'en ce moment, avec ta Lily qui t'obsède, il est de plus en plus dur de te faire sourire …. J'en conclus dons qu'hier, tu as vu Lily et qu'elle s'est excusé, ou tout du moins, qu'elle a accepté d'échanger une conversation civilisée avec toi !, déduisit-il.

« Tu es devin ou quoi ?, m'exclamais-je amusé.

_ Que veux-tu ?! », Crana Sirius.

Comment pouvait-il deviner ce qui me mettait de bonne humeur ? Il me connaissait beaucoup trop ! Voilà la raison ! Il arrivait même à savoir ce qui m'était arrivé selon mon humeur et mon attitude … C'était vraiment impressionnant la manière dont il déduisait les faits !

Je lui expliquais alors tout en détails, avec l'impatience d'un enfant ; les yeux brillants. Raconter les évènements de la veille ne faisait que remonter d'un cran la barre de mon énergie. J'étais vraiment en pleine forme aujourd'hui, et cela ne faisait que commencer !

Je filais au travail et ne vit Sirius et ma mère que le soir, en rentrant du bureau.

Durant tout le restant de la semaine, je jonglai entre le boulot, et les soirées avec mon meilleur ami et ma mère.

Et arriva enfin le samedi, et par conséquent, la fête de Lily.

On était déjà l'après-midi, et je devenais pire qu'une fille selon ma mère.

« Cesses de tourner en rond dans la pièce, James !, me gronda ma mère avec un sourire amusé.

_ Tu crois que c'est facile ? Il faut que je trouve la manière dont je vais m'habiller, puis, comment je vais faire pour lui parler sans risquer qu'une nouvelle dispute éclate … après tout, la dernière fois que nous nous sommes vu lors d'une soirée, je me suis pris pas mal de phrases blessante à la figure et …, énumérais-je sans m'arrêter de faire les cent pas.

_ Stop James ! », Cria ma mère en me prenant par les épaules pour m'immobiliser.

Bien que je n'aurais aucun mal à me dégager de la poigne de ma mère, je reste face à elle, attendant ces phrases qui se voudront probablement réconfortantes et rassurantes.

_ Tout se passera bien James ! J'ai confiance en toi, et tu devrais en faire de même ! Tu serais surpris du résultat !, déclara-t-elle en fixant ses yeux plein de douceur sur moi.

_ Oui, mais tu ne comprends pas !, gémis-je à cause du stress et de la peur de me faire à nouveau rejeter par Lily, c'est ma dernière chance, si je n'arrive pas à créer ne serais-ce qu'un simple lien d'amitié avec elle, je ne la reverrai probablement jamais, ou au mieux, dans la rue. Alors tu comprendras que j'ai tout intérêt à faire un carton ce soir, et ne pas avoir la moindre embrouille avec qui que ce soit sans mettre en péril ma future relation avec Lily !

_ Je viens de te le dire ; j'ai confiance en toi ! Et si par malheur, elle ne voudrait toujours pas de toi, tu n'aurais aucun regret à avoir ! Tu t'es déjà fait assez de soucis pour regretter la moindre chose ! Si elle n'est pas capable de voir quelle personne merveilleuse tu es réellement, alors c'est qu'elle n'était pas faite pour toi !

_ Tu as raison, je vais aller préparer une tenue dans ma chambre, et après, je sortirais un peu pour me changer les idées.

_ Oui, ce sera toujours mieux que de faire le tour des pièces … » se moqua ma mère.

Je montais en haut, mais le courage n'y était pas. Je décidais d'enfiler le premier jean qui me tombait sous la main, et un gilet tout simple noir.

Je sortais de la maison après avoir enfilé des baskets, et mis mon manteau.

Je traînais dans les rues, sans but précis de ma destination.

J'étais pensif quand au déroulement de ma soirée, et je n'osais penser à ce qui se passerait si Lily se mettait en colère contre moi. Serais–je condamné à vivre comme un mal-aimé ? A ne vivre que pour une fille qui ne saura même jamais m'apprécier ?

Toutes ces questions me donnaient un mal de tête, et je ne pouvais me résoudre à avouer que je commençais réellement à devenir dépressif.

J'avais été si heureux de m'être si bien entendu avec Lily la dernière fois que nous nous étions vu, et sa petite phrase de provocation qu'elle avait lancée m'avait fait tant rire !

Mais, rien qu'en pensant à ce soir, je me sentais nauséeux. J'avais peur de ne savoir quoi lui dire, de ne pas savoir m'y prendre avec elle, et de foirer totalement cette soirée, qui pouvait être une réelle aubaine pour moi, autant qu'une bonne occasion pour bousiller toutes mes chances.

Je savais que je n'aurais pas cinquante occasions de lui prouver qui j'étais, c'étais le genre de fille, qui jugeait les gens sur ses premières impressions, et j'avais plutôt intérêt à faire bonne figure. Je voulais tant lui montrer qu'elle s'était totalement trompé sur mon compte, que je n'étais pas le mec arrogant et prétentieux, qui croit que tout lui appartient ; qu'elle pensait avoir vu en moi.

C'est vrai, je me donnais souvent cette apparence. Celui du mec supérieur, pour qui tout le monde se plie en quatre, et que tout le monde admire. Mais depuis tout petit, j'avais acquis cette méthode, m'en servant comme une carapace, me protégeant du monde extérieur.

Il n'y avait que Sirius et Rémus qui me connaissait réellement, et qui me voyait tel que j'étais vraiment.

En parlant de Rémus, il m'était totalement sorti de la tête. Nous nous sommes vu quelques fois pendant la semaine, très brièvement, et je n'avais pas eu le temps de lui confier mon amour, pour une personne qu'il ne connaissait pas encore.

« James ?, m'appela une voix reconnaissable entre mille.

_ Rémus !!, m'exclamais-je, heureux de le voir en face de moi.

_ Ça fait plaisir de voir que ma présence te rend heureux, ria Rémus en s'asseyant à côté de moi sur le banc.

D'ailleurs, quand m'étais-je assis sur ce banc ? J'étais tellement perdu dans mes pensées que j'avais dû m'asseoir sans m'en rendre compte.

_ Je suis content de te voir, j'ai des tonnes de choses en tête, et j'ai absolument besoin de tes conseils !, me précipitais-je en le suppliant du regard.

_ Allez, vide ton sac ! », Déclara Rémus compréhensif.

Je lui racontais tout dans les moindres détails. N'omettant pas mes sentiments pour Lily, notre dispute, et ses excuses le lendemain, en passant par son « au revoir » plutôt spécial …

« Il n'y a pas de doutes, tu es amoureux James, philosopha Rémus souriant.

_ Ça, je le sais déjà ! Ce que je veux que tu me dises, c'est si oui ou non, j'ai des chances avec Lily ?!, demandais-je impatiemment.

_ Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est de ne pas abandonner ! Mais ça, je ne pense pas que tu es eu besoin de moi pour y penser ! Par contre, te dire si tu as une chance avec elle, c'est compliqué !, expliqua Rémus pensivement, ses excuses sont positives pour toi et puis son « au revoir » montre qu'elle a voulu attirer ton attention, ce qui pourrait m'amener à penser qu'elle n'est peut-être pas tout à fait indifférente à toi ! Néanmoins, le mieux serait que je la rencontre, et là, je pourrais sûrement me faire une vraie idée !

_ Ce soir, il y a une fête ! Tu n'as qu'à venir !, m'excitais-je comme un enfant devant un jouet tant convoité.

_ Oui ... enfin … euh …, s'emmêla Rémus maladroitement.

_ De toute façon, je ne te laisse pas le choix, coupais-je fortement, tu va venir à cette fête, tu vas parler à Lily, et ensuite, tu me diras si j'ai mes chances avec elle !

_ James, pourrais-tu me laisser parler une minute ?, questionna Rémus avec un sourire amusé sur les lèvres.

_ Euh … oui …, répondis-je déstabilisé.

_ N'as-tu pas peur qu'elle se méfit par la suite, d'un garçon qui envoie l'un de ses amis en « reconnaissance » ?

_ Ba je ne sais pas trop … Pour tout te dire, je n'y ai même pas pensé. Je veux juste que tu ailles lui parler ce soir, et qu'ensuite, tu me dises si j'ai une chance avec elle, et là, je t'assure que je foncerai et déploierais tous les plus gros efforts pour qu'elle soit amoureuse, comme moi je le suis d'elle. Et si, dans le cas contraire, tu me disais que je n'avais aucune chance qu'elle m'aime un jour, alors je ne chercherais plus à la revoir, et ferais tout pour l'oublier, bien que je doute que ce dernier point soit possible », détaillais-je avec lenteur pour lui faire comprendre l'importance de ce service pour moi.

Rémus m'observa longuement, comme s'il cherchait ses mots pour formuler sa réponse. Je ne sais pas pour quelle raison, mais j'avais l'impression d'avoir gagné son aide, et qu'il allait m'accorder cette faveur. Il semblait que j'avais touché un point faible ; j'avais réussi à trouver la faille qui ferait qu'il ne pourrait me refuser ce service.

« C'est idiot, et je ne devrais pas ! Je continu à dire que ce n'est pas une bonne idée, et que le fait que je vienne l'aborder, comme si de rien été, lui mettra la mouche à l'oreille … Mais j'accepte ! Je me rends bien compte que tu es réellement amoureux d'elle, et je peux comprendre ce que tu ressens, alors j'irai lui parler ce soir, et nous verrons bien ce qu'il en ressort ! », Conclu t-il avec un mince sourire.

J'étais heureux que mon deuxième meilleur ami accepte de faire cela pour moi. Mais je me sentais également coupable. J'avais probablement réveillé une ancienne blessure, qui n'aurait jamais dû être rouverte, ou tout du moins, pas si tôt. En effet, l'été dernier, moi et Sirius avions bien sentie quelque chose de changé chez Rémus, alors nous avions mené notre petit enquête, et nous avions découvert Mélanie Curts, une jeune fille habitant dans notre rue, que nous ne connaissions que de vu à force de la croiser en allant au travail. Et dès que nous avions aboutie à elle, nous avions tout de suite compris que notre ami était amoureux d'elle. Malheureusement, de nature timide en tout ce qui le concernait, il n'avait jamais accepté de lui dévoiler ces sentiments. Elle s'étai trouvé un petit-ami, et avait finalement déménagé durant l'hiver, pour aller on ne sait où.

J'avais un fort pressentiment que ma longue tirade digne du « mal-aimé » avait réveillé des souvenirs désagréables en lui.

En apparence, il avait donné l'impression de s'en être vite remis, mais moi et Sirius sommes ses amis, et nous n'avions pas été dupes. Il cachait vraiment bien ses sentiments, au point qu'il paraissait complètement rétabli.

Mais, étant des amis de longues dates, je peux assurer, sans peur de me tromper, que cette chère Mélanie est toujours dans son cœur. J'ai beaucoup de peine pour lui, c'est un mec super, et il mérite d'être heureux. Il faut se dire qu'elle n'était pas la femme de sa vie.

« James ? Jaaaaames ?, insista Rémus en me secouant doucement pour me faire sortir de mes rêveries.

_ Oh … excuses-moi ! Je réfléchissais !, m'excusais-je avec une moue enfantine.

_ Ça, je l'avais remarqué !, ria-t-il franchement cette fois.

_ Content de t'avoir fait rire !, m'exclamais-je amusé, mais, j'espère que tu comprendras que je préfèrerais faire rire Lily ! Voilà pourquoi, il vaudrait mieux que je rentre pour me préparer, et tu devrais en faire de même !

_ Oui, tu as raison.

_ Comme toujours !, fis-je avec de grands airs hautains ; bon, à tout à l'heure !

_ Oui, à tout à l'heure !

_ On passe te prendre en voiture !

_ Ok ! »

Je rentrais chez moi, marchant à une vitesse ahurissante. Sûrement le stresse et à la fois l'excitation qui agissaient sur mes nerfs.

J'enfilais un jean, et un polo marron, tout droit venu du repassage.

Je passais ma gourmette à mon poignet. Et oui, tout juste ! Je ne me séparais jamais de cette gourmette ! Elle m'avait été offerte par mon grand père, à présent décédé, pour mes 16ans. Je pris une ceinture au hasard, peu enclin à passer une heure pour la choisir, et relevais mon col de polo. La règle du col de polo était l'une de mes inventions. De par mon expérience, j'en avais vite déduis que ma manière de porter mon col jouait beaucoup dans mon jeu de séduction. Et même si je ne souhaitais pas « séduire » Lily, mais la conquérir, il n'y avait pas de mal à mettre toutes les chances de mon côté.

Je m'observais dans le miroir, content de ma tenue, puis, je jetais un regard de désolation à la touffe sur ma tête qui me servait de cheveux. Je tentais désespérément de les mettre en place, histoire de n'avoir aucun regret sur le fait de ne pas avoir essayé. Comme je m'y attendais, mes cheveux ne m'obéirent, alors, d'un geste qui se voulait rageur, je les ébouriffais brusquement, éliminant un peu de mon stresse au passage.

Je descendis dans le salon, et me jetais sur le canapé en attendant Sirius.

Comme d'habitude, Sirius fit irruption dans le salon environ vingt minutes après que je me sois affalé devant la télévision.

« Ba, c'est pas trop tôt, m'écriais-je à l'intention de mon meilleur ami.

_ Oh … Jamesie ! Quand est-ce que tu comprendras que ce préparer pour une soirée, c'est tout un art ?, minauda-t-il.

_ Tu ne changeras jamais !, soupirais-je.

_ Et c'est pour ça que tu m'aime ! » Finit-il en adoptant l'expression d'un enfant qui a besoin d'être rassuré.

Il s'en alla vers le garage, ne me laissant pas le temps de lui répondre.

Lasse, j'attrapais ma veste noir, et courut en direction du garage.

« T'as bien fait de venir ! Encore une minute et je partais sans toi !, prévint malicieusement Sirius.

_ Au lieu de dire des bêtises, démarre ! » Ordonnais-je d'une voix dure.

Je riais intérieurement. Suite à ma réplique, Sirius avait plusieurs fois ouvert la bouche, puis s'était résigné et n'avait rien répondu.

Chacun son tours, nous nous clouions le bec.

Des personnes ne nous connaissant pas, pourraient croire à une dispute en nous voyant, mais, ça n'en était une en rien. Entre nous, cela avait toujours était un jeu. Nous avions toujours aimé nous embêter, tout comme nous aimions nous qualifier de « frères ».

« Mince, j'ai oublié ! Faut passer prendre Rémus ! Je lui ai demandé de venir !

_ Ok »

Le silence retomba dans la voiture. Mais loin de me déranger, il me permettait de réfléchir à ma guise. Encore l'une des choses incroyables entre moi et Sirius. Nous savions toujours quand l'autre était malheureux, ou avait besoin d'aide. Et Sirius avait compris que je n'avais pas envie de parler, et il respectait mon besoin. Cela faisait de lui un ami merveilleux. Je ne le répéterais jamais assez, mais je me demande souvent ce que je ferais sans Sirius, et sans Rémus qui a toujours été et sera toujours notre sagesse.

La voiture s'arrête et deux minutes plus tard, Rémus grimpe à l'arrière de la voiture.

« Salut, s'exclama doucement Rémus à l'intention de Sirius étant donné qu'il m'avait vu une heure auparavant.

_ Salut », répondit joyeusement Sirius.

La voiture se remit en route, et il ne nous fallut que quelques minutes pour arriver devant une petite maison, entouré d'un vaste jardin.

« Hey, mais, elle ne nous avait pas prévenu que c'était une Garden Party, nous exclamâmes moi et Sirius en même temps.

_ Vous avez décidé d'être synchros aujourd'hui ?, fit une voix moqueuse derrière eux.

_ Judy ! Sa va ?, s'étonna Sirius en se retournant.

_ Ouais ! Salut James !

_ Salut !

_ Lui c'est Rémus, présenta Sirius.

_ Salut, moi c'est Judy !

_ Moi, pas besoin de me présenter, c'est déjà fait !, ria Rémus.

_ Bon vous venez ?, interrogea Judy, On ne va pas rester sur le trottoir toute la soirée.

_ On te suit », concéda Sirius.

Beaucoup de gens étaient présent, et pratiquement tous les visages m'étaient inconnus. Je regardais autour de moi, essayant de me repérer parmi la foule de personnes. Tout au fond du jardin, une grande table tout en longueur était installé, sur laquelle était déposé plein de plat de nourriture. Au milieu du jardin, des gens dansaient sur le fond de musique qui résonnait dans tout le jardin.

« Je vois que tu aies venu, s'écria une voix en s'élançant sur moi.

_ … Lily !, m'exclamais-je au bout de quelques secondes de surprises, bien sûr que je suis venu ! Tu ne croyais quand même pas que j'allais te laisser t'amuser sans moi ?!

_ En effet j'avais osé espérer …, fit-elle sur le ton de la conversation.

_ Si ce n'est que ça, je peux m'en aller …, poursuivis-je tout en prenant plaisir à rentrer dans son jeu.

_ Nan !, se contredit-elle en m'attrapant fermement le bras, c'est une blague ! Ça me fait très plaisir que tu sois là !, avoua-t-elle naturellement.

_ Alors, c'est quand que tu comptes t'amuser ?! Je ne t'ai pas encore vu danser …, me moquais-je doucement.

_ Oh si ! Tu m'as déjà vu danser ! Mais, il me reste encore quelques petites affaires à mettre en place et ensuite, je pourrais profiter de la musique et des personnes présentes ! », M'annonça-t-elle avant de partir, après m'avoir lancé un clin d'œil amusé.

Je m'assois sur une chaise, en compagnie de Sirius. Je rêve. Elle ne m'a pas dit qu'elle voulait profiter de la musique et des_ personnes présentes,_ avant de me lancer un clin d'œil … si ? Mon esprit tourne à plein régime. C'est fou le talent qu'elle a ! Elle arrive toujours à lancer des phrases énigmatiques qui vont me faire cogiter pendant des heures.

Sirius se lève, et pars en direction d'une fille. Je retrouve mon meilleur ami. Impossible de rester en place durant une soirée ! Il part déjà en chasse. Et dire qu'avant, j'avais un comportement assez semblable au sien … Cela me paraît bien loin. A présent, je suis un gars qui désespère d'être aimé par l'élu de son cœur. Et le pire, c'est que je deviens aussi poétique que Rémus. Lily m'a vraiment changé, y a pas à dire ! Et je ne lui enveux pas ! Loin de là ! Quand je vois faire Sirius, je sais que lui aime ça, qu'il n'a jamais envisagé de relation sérieuse, et n'en a jamais voulu, mais moi, c'est différent. J'ai toujours voulu une relation sérieuse, j'ai toujours voulu tomber amoureux d'une fille qui m'aimerait autant que je l'aime, j'ai toujours imaginé ma vie avec une femme, et pas avec un défilé de top modèle tous les soirs.

La différence de nos choix dans notre vie est probablement dû au faite que j'ai toujours été entouré, ma famille m'a toujours soutenu, et je n'ai jamais été malheureux, alors que lui, n'a pas eu d'enfance. Dès qu'il a fait ses premiers pas, et qu'il a sût réfléchir de lui-même, on lui a demandé d'être un homme, de ne jamais faire d'erreur, de se prendre en main. Ce genre d'éducation vous modifie, et sans qu'il le veuille, l'influencera tout au long de sa vie.

« Je vois que c'est une habitude de rêver, chez toi !, se moqua malicieusement Lily en m'offrant un de ses sourires.

_ Oui, c'est vrai ! Bon, alors puisque tu es là, si on allait danser ?!, proposais-je en me levant.

_ Avec plaisir !, répondit-elle en m'attrapant le bras, comme dans les grandes réceptions bourgeoises, avant d'éclater de rire.

_ Et bien Lily ! On ne se moque pas des hautes personnes, la grondais-je gentiment avant de la rejoindre dans son fou rire.

_ Oh, excusez moi cher monsieur, mais, qu'attendez-vous pour me faire montrer comment vous dansez ?!, questionna-t-elle.

_ Oh mais tout de suite mademoiselle », feintais-je en attrapant sa taille tandis qu'une salsa commençait.

Son déhanchement me fascinait à tel point que je dansais comme un automate, ne me concentrant que sur elle, et sur les pas qu'elle effectué d'une manière naturelle. C'était sûr maintenant, elle avait le rythme des danses espagnoles dans la peau. Je ne faisais que l'observais, alors qu'elle s'éloignait de moi, pour revenir encore plus proche que tout à l'heure. J'avais toujours aimé danser, mais là, c'était un vrai paradis. Je n'avais jamais autant dansé sans réfléchir aux pas. Tout venait naturellement, comme le fait de marcher dans la rue. C'était aussi simple que cela ! La dernière note de la musique résonnait déjà, alors que Lily effectuait un dernier déhanchement suivit par mes mains sur sa taille, et qu'elle se retrouvait dans mes bras, dans un jolie cambrement, et l'une de ses jambes levé et replié à la hauteur de ma cuisse. Je continuais de l'observer alors que la musique était terminée et que des personnes autour de nous se disputaient pour le choix de la musique qu'ils allaient mettre. Elle releva un peu la tête, pour croiser mes yeux, et tous les cries environnant ne parvinrent plus à mes oreilles. Je l'observais, toujours dans mes bras mais légèrement relevé pour mettre nos visage face-à-face.

« Tu danses très bien, me chuchotais-t-elle avant d'émettre un petit rire.

_ Merci mademoiselle, tu danses aussi très bien ! Mais, je me doute bien que je ne suis pas le premier à te le dire …

_ Non, en effet, mais tu es le premier pour qui cet aveux me fait autant plaisir !, me souffle-t-elle en me fixant dans les yeux.

_*Est-ce un aveu à mots couverts ? Veut-elle dire que j'ai peut-être mes chances avec elle ? Dois-je tenter le premier pas, sans craindre qu'elle me rejette à nouveau ?*_

« Tu sais qu'en me disant cela, tu prends le risque que je retente ma chance ?, lui annonçais-je on ne peut plus sérieux.

_ Oui et j'en prends le risque …, murmure t-elle.

_ Alors à tes risques et périls … », prévins-je avant de foncer tête baissée.

Je plongeais sur ses lèvres, ne lui laissant pas l'occasion de revenir sur ses paroles. Je déposais un simple baiser, mais lorsqu'elle entrouvrit légèrement les lèvres pour me permettre de l'approfondir, je me laissais complètement aller et tentais de lui offrir le plus beau des baisers. Je fis en sorte qu'il reste très doux, et qu'elle ressente mes sentiments.

Nous nous séparâmes, à bout de souffle. Son front vint se coller au mien et nos yeux s'attirèrent. Ses beaux yeux émeraude étaient si brillants et son sourire plein de bonheur que je sentis mon cœur s'envoler. Je ne doutais pas que mes yeux pétillaient eux aussi tellement j'étais heureux.

« Je t'aime Lily, soufflais-je malgré moi.

_ Je t'aime, James », répondit-elle en échos.

Alors, sans plus aucunes craintes, je la pris dans mes bras, et la soulevais pour l'embrassais. J'étais heureux. La fille que j'aimais était enfin dans mes bras, et je ne la laisserai jamais les quitter.

En ce qui concerne Sirius, j'espérais de tout cœur qu'il prenne conscience du lien qui le reliait à Judy, et qu'il saisisse cette chance inespérée.

Et enfin, je ne doutais en aucun cas que Rémus trouverait la femme de sa vie, il était quelqu'un de bien, et rien ne pourrait m'empêcher de vivre heureux, entouré de Lily et mes amis.

FIN

_Et oui, c'est la fin, je suis désolé pour la fin vraiment fleur bleue, je sais que certain n'aime pas ça, mais je suis comme ça, et vers la fin, mon côté fleur bleu à repris le dessus !! =) xD _

_En tout cas, j'ai vraiment été contente d'écrire cette fic, _

_Donc j'attends vos avis …_

_Puis, je vous dis également que j'ai une fic en cours d'écriture que je publierai une fois que j'aurais totalement achevé l'écriture, pour vous faire patienter le moins possible, et que j'ai aussi une fic en projet d'écriture, vu qu'en ce moment, j'ai l'imagination fertile !! MDR :D_

_A bientôt pour une autre fic ou OS !_

_Bisoo_


End file.
